wolf
by Syaoran019
Summary: I didn't know that following the sweat smell would lead me down a path of pain and suffering, but I would have still followed the smell even knowing what I do now,because if not I wouldn't be with her
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I don't own Kannazuki no miko I just love writing fanfic's about it ^-^ **

**WARNING: Kannazuki no miko is yuri (girlXgirl) if you don't like it don't read **

**Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

_(I was born into this world in the coldest winter this country has ever been in. Even though it was freezing cold and my father the alpha male of our wolf pack ordered all of us to stay hidden and out of the snow, I couldn't bring myself to listen to his order. I may have been a young pup at the time, but I loved the feeling of the cool wind against my muzzle and my soft mid-night black fur so much like my mothers kept my warm. The freezing cold snow felt soothing and was relaxing me, I still feel like that to this day. I always run as fast, as all four of my paws could take me knowing full well that if my father found out I had went for one of my night runs I would be dead. But to this day I have never regretted doing what I did, because if I had never went out that full moon night. I would have never met her.) _

* * *

'Such a sweet smell….what is that?' I thought, as I followed my noise to see what that wonderful smell was.

It soon led me to a small cave, as I entered I froze. 'What's that?' I thought, as I sat down. The source of the sweet smell was coming from the thing that I had never seen before in my short pup life.

'I wonder if it's what dad calls a human?' I thought, as my royal blue eyes much warmer then those of my fathers stared at the small human.

I soon felt my gaze soften, as I stood up on all four and slowly walked over to it. I wanted to see it was even alive, as I walked it must have noticed me because it lifted its head. I froze and I couldn't move at all, its soft warm violet eyes looked so kind. I had never seen eyes like that in my life, I could tell this thing. This human must be a female, after all my father told me no male would ever have such eyes.

Her shoulder length golden blonde hair looked like the sun's raise. I felt like a bond was already connecting me to this female, as I slowly began walking once again. I soon stopped in front of her and that's when I noticed her small human body was shaking and from the looks of her we would be the same age, if I was human.

Her weird cloths didn't look like they were warm they looked really light, and she ha no cape on. I went and decided to show her I wouldn't eat her by rubbing my muzzle against her sweet smelling and really soft skin. That looks like the sun has graced her with its light, as she felt warm and yet it was really cold.

I slowly pulled away, as I saw she was staring at me. I soon noticed that she was slowly beginning to stop shaking. I decided to keep her warm after all I was starting to get this new feeling and wanted to keep her alive long enough to see what it was. So I went and slowly lied down at her side, as my warm mid-night black fur was now against her.

I laid my head on the ground and waited to see what she would do. I soon felt something, as I saw that she had lied her head down on my stomach. I looked and saw that she had snuggled her face into my warm fur and was in a deep sleep, as I laid my head back down and let sleep take over me as well.

* * *

_(I didn't know at the time how things were going to be like, but no matter what I wanted to keep her alive and safe.) _

* * *

**That's ch 1 please let me know what you think ^-^ **

**(Please review ^-^) If you do I'll update the next ch faster **


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly lifted my head as I heard yelling near by; as I listened I knew that it must have been other humans looking for her. I turned to look at the young human who was snuggling her face into my mid-night black fur.

'I guess I should wake her up but….I feel like I don't want to….' I slowly went and rubbed my muzzle against her soft warm skin.

She softly mound as I saw her slowly open her warm violet eyes. It took her awhile, but she sat up and I too stood up. I went in front of her and was looking to the entrance of the cave. I looked back at her and her confused face, as I walked over to the entrance and looked at her trying to tell her that other humans were outside.

"What is it girl?" I froze at the sound of her soft sweat sounding voice, as she got up and went over to me.

I noticed she was standing close to me, as I felt her shivering. It was then that I knew I had to get those other humans to come over here and take her home with them, or else she was going to freeze. I went and lifted my head letting out a howl, as loud as I could. I was hoping they would come, since when ever I howled my family would find me. I howled louder, as I started to hear the yelling coming closer. I soon stopped and was trying to catch my breath, as I looked and saw the human girl smile brightly.

"HIMEKO!" A grown woman yelled, as the young girl ran into her arms.

The older woman's long golden blonde hair was so much like the young human girl's that I knew she had to be her mother.

"Mommy!" She happily yelled, as she snuggled her face into her mother's chest.

I sat down and watched, as other humans started coming all of them had bright smiles on their faces. I felt happy that she was with her family again, but a small part of me felt like I was losing something important.

"A wolf!" I heard someone yell, as they all glared at me and drew their swords.

I quickly stood up and growled at all of them, as I narrowed my warm royal blue eyes to them.

"Wait!" The human girl I saved yelled, as she ran in front of me.

She was now wearing a white cape over her light outfit.

"Please wait this wolf saved me….she kept me warm through the night. Please don't kill her." The young girl pleaded, as she was at my side with her arms around my neck.

I slowly calmed down, as I rubbed my muzzle against her soft warm skin once again to try and let her know that I wouldn't hurt any of them.

"Withdraw your swords!" Her mother ordered, as the men did what she said and with drew their swords.

Himeko's mother slowly walked over to her daughter and me, as I lowered my head to her.

"Such a polite wolf you are." She smiled, as I saw her hand was out to me.

I went and lightly licked her hand, as I felt her warm hand petting my fur.

"You're such a good wolf…thank you for saving my daughter." Her voice sounded so happy that I wanted to lick her again to show her that I was happy to do it, but I froze and narrowed my eyes when a man was walking over to us.

"Amaya! Himeko get away from that thing!" He coldly ordered, as I slowly pulled away from both of them.

Unlike the human girls mother this man that I would guess was her father was drenched with the smell of wolf's blood, and his eyes were as cold, as a killer. I softly growled, as I had a bad feeling about being so close to him my instincts were yelling at me to run away, as I tried to surprise them.

"Isao." Her mother spoke, as I felt like I should run before something bad happens.

"Why are you two so close to that thing?! It's a demon in fur and it'll eat you alive!" The older man yelled, as his cold killer bluish eyes glared at me.

His eyes were so much different then both the young girl I saved and her mothers. Their eye are soft, warm and violet, as I forced myself to stay, after all I felt like I needed to be at her side.

"But daddy she saved me…." I noticed once his cold eyes were looking at her she silenced herself and lowered her head to him.

"Saved you…..You shouldn't have even been out here! I told you to stay inside and you didn't listen to me, your mother or your older sister!" His cold stern sounding voice made her smell of fear, as he walked over to her.

I went and without really thinking got in front of her as my growl grew louder and I started to show my fangs that weren't that big, but they still would hurt like hell if I bit you.

"Stupid animal it thinks I'm going to hurt you…..but why is it protecting you…." He whispered to himself, as I saw her mother go to his side.

"Dear let's talk about this more at the palace…" She softly spoke her voice still so warm and kind sounding, as I heard him sigh.

"Very well…Everyone head back!" He ordered, as his men all went onto their horses and were waiting for the king and his family to lead the way.

The man gave me one last glare, as he put his white hood on over his short messy reddish brown hair and walked away soon getting on his white stallion.

"Let's get going!" He yelled at his mate and daughter, as she looked over at me and smiled.

I slowly calmed down knowing that she wouldn't harm the girl I could see it in her warm violet eyes so much like her daughters.

"Thank you again little wolf…come visit us someday." She softly whispered, as she rubbed her warm hand against my fur on my neck.

"Himeko let's go." She calmly spoke, as she walked away from me.

The young human girl stood up and went over to my side, as she went and wrapped her warm arms around my neck and buried her face into my fur.

"Thank you for saving me…..I hope I can see you again someday." She softly whispered, as I rubbed my muzzle against her trying to let her know that I would find her someday.

"Himeko release that demon and let's go!" Her father's cold voice ordered, as she slowly pulled away from me.

"Bye…" She spoke in such a soft warm voice that I felt like I wanted to make her stay with me, as she got up and ran over to her mother and they both got onto her mother pure black mare.

They all started riding away slowly, as I soon found my four legs moving, as I found myself following behind her mother's mare. Her father must have seen me, because the next thing I knew his snow white stallion was right in front of me and was about to kick me. Right then I felt something pull the back of my fur on my neck and I moved out of the way, as I was lying in the snow when I looked and saw my older sister in front of me growling at the man with her fangs showing and her normal soft royal blue eyes were now as cold, as ice. Her normal smooth mid-night black fur was up and ruffled, as I looked up at the man who was smirking at her.

"Now that's a wolf….much to young to be her mother….you must have just become a yearling…to slim to be her brother, so must be her sister." His smirk grew, as he turned his horse away and they all started leaving once again.

I stood up and wanted to follow, but my sister was still on guard and I knew if I tried to pass her she'd just dig her fangs into the back of my neck again. She waited until they were out of sight, before she slowly calmed down and returned to the older sister I knew and loved.

_"Chikane what were you thinking? Are you out of your mind?" _Her soft calm voice was in my mind, as I lowered my ears to her.

"_Azumi….I don't know…." _I answered, as I soon felt her rub her warm muzzle against my fur on my neck.

_"__Please be more careful……I don't want to lose my only little sister." _I closed my eyes, as I rubbed my muzzle against her warm mid-night black fur so much like our mother and my own.

_"Alright sis……I'm sorry I worried you." _after that was said we both soon pulled away, as we both started heading back home, but before I took off running like Azumi I took one last look back to where the humans had left.

'So her name is Himeko huh……I'll find her just watch me.' I thought, as I ran off after my older sister.

* * *

**Later.**

We both went into the cave were our mother was still fast asleep our father on the other hand was no where to be found.

_"I guess father has already left….." _Azumi spoke, as she went and laid down next to our mother.

I went and laid down right in the middle of both of them, as we all were curled together. I soon felt her muzzle on my stomach, as I snuggled my muzzle into our mother soft warm mid-night black fur. Mother's fur and eyes are just like mine and my sister so when we get older we are going to look just like her.

_"You both are back……please tell me you both didn't do anything dangerous." _Our mothers calm soft voice spoke, as I felt safe and warm near her.

_"Not at all….just went for a walk." _Azumi answered, as I could tell my mother was probably smirking at us.

I soon felt her lick my ear, as I just snuggled my muzzle further into her fur so that her warmth was all over me.

_"Alright……just be careful both of you. Good night sleep tight and don't let the hunters bite." _She softly said, as I felt her lay her muzzle back down, as we all let sleep take over us.

The last thing I saw before sleep took completely over me was Himeko's smiling face. 'I will find you……someday soon.'

* * *

**(Please review ^-^) **

**sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^ **


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt something warm rubbing against my face. I looked up, and knew right away who the giant wolf was.

_"Daddy!"_ I happily yelled, as I jumped on him.

I rubbed my muzzle into his soft bronze messy fur, as I pushed him to the ground.

_"Good morning sleepy head you're the last one to wake up like always." _His cold calm sounding voice entered my mind, as his golden eyes looked warmer then normal, as I got off of him and we both stood up.

_"Sorry….where did mommy and sis go?" _I asked noticing my mother and Azumi weren't inside our cave any more.

_"They left already Azumi went with her friends to hunt and Mayumi went to see how the pack was doing….speaking of the pack we should get going too." _He headed to the end of the cave, as I just stood there.

'I had wanted to see if I could find Himeko today, but if I stay with my daddy and mommy I wont be able to leave till night and then her smell would be gone.'

_"Is something wrong?" _His calm voice snapped me out of it, as I looked up at him.

_"It's nothing…"_ I answered, as I followed him.

'I'll have to take my chances tonight, because I can't tell my daddy about going off to try to find a human….' I thought, as we both kept running through the trees of our woods.

The snow felt so relaxing, as I was able to keep up with my dad with no problems.

My dad is the alpha male for so many reasons. One being that he is the only son of his father the last alpha male. Two being that he is so much bigger than any normal wolf in our whole pack, and the last reason is that he is the strongest out of everyone in the whole pack. No one would ever challenge him to a fight for control of the pack at lest no one that I know would ever do such a thing.

The cool wind was blowing right at us while we ran making me want to go faster and faster, as I let myself speed up and I started running as fast, as my paws and four legs could take me.

_"Chikane slow down we are almost there and I do not want __you to run into anyone!" _I heard my fathers calm soothing voice ordered, as made myself slow down.

Even though I had slowed down a great deal sure enough I run right into another wolf.

_"Sorry about that…."_ I calmly apologized, as I slowly stood up.

_"I see you haven't changed one bit Chikane…."_ I knew that calm voice, as I looked at the copper colored fur male who was standing in front of me.

His cold hazel eyes looked warm while he was looking at me.

_"Daisuke!" _I was happy to see the young male wolf that has became a yearling just like Azumi.

_"Chikane I told you to slow down."_ My dad's voice came into my mind and sounded both calm but stern.

_"It's alright Satoru….I'm already use to it." _Daisuke's voice was also so calm and happy sounding even though he was chosen by my dad to become Azumi's mate someday.

_"I guess your right…." _My dad's soothing voice spoke, as we all started walking.

Everyone of the pack lowered their heads to us, as I soon saw my mom and ran over to her.

_"Mommy!" _I stopped in front of her, as she went and rubbed her muzzle against my neck.

_"Good morning sleepy head."_Her warm voice spoke, as she looked to see dad and Daisuke.

_"So you ran into Daisuke again…"_ I looked away.

My mom always knew everything it was really creepy.

_"Good morning Mayumi. Chikane is still the same I'm really glad….I don't think she would be Chikane if she didn't ran into me every time she came over to the pack." _Daisuke teased, as I lowered my head to them.

I knew they were all laughing at me I just knew it.

_"Chikane!" _A happy voice yelled in my mind, as I soon felt someone tackle me to the ground.

I looked up at the copper wolf pup that was on me her warm amber eyes happily stared at me.

_"Otoha!" _I happily spoke, as I rolled over and was on top of her.

Otoha is my best friend and Daisuke's little sister. Unlike Daisuke who had his fathers hazel eyes Otoha had her mothers warm amber eyes. Their mother and father were killed in one of the many fights we have with the humans, so during the winter they both leavethe pack and go give their respects to their parents at the spot where they died. So I was happy to see them both back home unharmed, as I rubbed my muzzle into Otoha's soft copper fur.

_"Let's play!" _We both said at the same time, as we ran off.

_"Same old Chikane, but she's such a good pup." _I heard Daisuke say, before I was too far away to hear any of their voice anymore.

* * *

_"Come on Otoha catch me!" _I slowly stopped running, as I noticed that Otoha had stopped and was lying on the snowy ground panting.

I returned to her side, as I rubbed my muzzle against her warm fur.

_"Are you alright?" _She looked up at me with those soft eyes of hers.

_"Just tired…..you're really fast." _She answered, as I lay down next to her and rested my head on hers.

_"Sorry….I got carried away." _I breathed in her honey scent, as I waited for her to be alright.

I soon lifted my head, as a new smell was around us one that I never smelled before.

I slowly stood up on all fours, as I was over the now sleeping Otoha. I was lowly growling, as I was looking around to see what it was.

'It's another wolf…no it's a lot of wolves, but none of them smell like our pack mates…' I thought, as finally one of the unknown wolves came out of the shadow of the woods.

_"That scent….your Satoru's daughter. Well now it's a rare treat to find you so far away from your pack…." _The snow white unknown male's cold voice was now in my mind and sounded so evil.

He was big, but not half as big, as my dad was. My growl grew louder, as I narrowed my eyes to this unknown wolf. His killer cold blood red eyes narrowed but they were filled with amusement and not anger.

_"Such a feisty little pup you must be his daughter, but I heard he had two which means you must be his youngest. I wonder how pissed off he'd be if I took you away from him." _The white wolf started growling.

I soon noticed that the remainder of the wolves started to leave the shadows of the woods and surrounded both myself and Otoha who had finally woken up and was staying under me. I looked around at all of the full grown males that were barring their fangs at us and since none of them were attacking me I knew that meant that the snow white wolf had to be their alpha male. I knew this wasn't going to end well, but I wanted to at lest keep Otoha safe so I lowered my self closer to her so that when they attacked they would only hurt me. My growling was getting louder, as I was showing my fangs to their alpha male.

_"You've got guts pup." _He growled, as I was getting ready for them, but I froze as I heard a loud howl that was really close.

'Daddy!' I thought, as I looked and a huge group of familiar wolves came out of our woods and my dad was in front of me now. His golden eyes narrowed as he was loudly growling at the snow white alpha male.

_"Well now it's been so long. How are you Satoru?" _The snow white alpha growled, as he narrowed his eyes at my dad.

_"Tsubasa! What the hell are you doing in my woods?!" _My dad growled, as his voice sent warnings through out my whole body.

I looked around and knew all of the wolves with him I even saw Daisuke near us growling, as I soon felt a familiar warmth rub against my neck.

_"Mommy! Azumi!" _I was happy to see them, as I relaxed and moved so Otoha could get up.

_"I see you've brought your mate and your older daughter…how cute. So how are you my dear little sister?" _The white wolf sounded like he was mocking both of my parents, as both Otoha and I were with Azumi and Daisuke now.

My mom went over to stand next to my dad, as she too narrowed her now cold royal blue eyes to the white wolf…to Tsubasa.

_"It's been a long time brother….I see you haven't changed." _My mom's voice was so cold sounding; I have never heard her voice sound like that before.

'Why are mommy and daddy growling at him….if he is mommy's brother?' I thought, as Azumi was rubbing her muzzle against mine.

_"Let's go….come on Chikane." _Her voice was really hard to hear, as she softly whispered but I didn't want to leave.

I wanted to know why mom never told us she had a brother and why he wasn't in our pack, but I could see that my sister was in no mood for me to argue with her. So both Otoha and I followed both Azumi and Daisuke slowly to make sure the other wolves from Tsubasa's pack wouldn't see us and or follow.

* * *

Once we were sure they hadn't followed us all four of us took off running, as fast as we could. I let myself go, as I speeded up I wanted to get home I wanted to return to our pack, as fast as I could so that I could feel safe again.

_"Chikane slow down!"_ Azumi's voice went through my mind, as I soon noticed I was getting closer to our pack and had to make myself slow down even though I wanted to speed up.

I was soon running along side my sister, as we both soon came to a stop.

_"Man…you two…are really….fast."_Daisuke managed to say before him and his little sister lied down on the snowy ground to catch their breaths.

Both my sister and I went over to them, as I rubbed my muzzle against Otoha's warm copper fur. I saw my sister do the same thing to Daisuke's fur, as he lifted his head and licked her face. Our pack soon noticed us and were all around us in a matter of seconds. All of them making sure we were alright. I soon felt safe once again, as we all waited for my mom, dad, and the others with them to return to our pack safely.

* * *

**Awhile later.**

The sun was starting to set, as both Azumi and I looked out into the woods and ran up to our mom and dad.

"_Are you alright?" _We both asked at the same time.

Mom rubbed her muzzle against mine, as dad did the same to Azumi.

_"We are fine…"_ They both whispered, as the other wolves that went with them came out and ran to their mates and pups.

_"Now then it's late….we should all get some rest….since there is an enemy pack around the area I want all of us to sleep together like we use to. That way we can all keep each other safe." _My dad calmly ordered, as no one had any problems with it after all this would make everyone feel much safer.

Everyone was finding a place to lie down so that they could all go to sleep I took this chance to ask Azumi about mom's brother.

_"Azumi….why didn't mommy say anything about having a brother? Why isn't he in our pack?" _I softly asked making sure to block everyone else out of our conversation.

Azumi's eyes said it all she didn't want to tell me about it, but she knew I had a right to know.

_"Tsubasause to livein this pack with us….this was before you were born and when I was really young. He became power hungry and tired to take control of our pack, but dad stopped him….he hated us after that. Once he was fully healed from the fight he took a few other wolves that hated dad just as much, as him and tried to kill off the pack including his younger sister…..mom tried to stop him, but he ended up hurting her really badly. Mom had to make dad promise not to kill him which is why he is still alive, but….."_ I went and rubbed my muzzle against her neck.

_"I get it you don't have to tell me anything else…"_ I felt her muzzle rubbing against me, as we soon pulled away and ended up lying down next our mom, as our dad made sure everyone was around.

* * *

**Later. **

I slowly stood up; as I made sure everyone was asleep, as I snuck away from my pack and headed into the woods. Once I knew I was far enough away I took off running, as fast as I could. I hadn't let the events from the day keep me from what I wanted to do.

'I have to see her again….now more then ever I have to see her. I have to see for myself, if she is safe.' I thought, as I let myself go and took off to the spot that I saved Himeko.

* * *

It didn't take me long to get to the cave, as I sniffed around to see if I could smell that sweat scent of hers. I froze, as I lifted up my head and took off running.

'It's her……..it's her sweat smell.' I thought, as the smell of her made me speed up.

* * *

I soon slowed down, as I saw an opening in front of me. I slowly walked over to it, as I made sure to stay in the shadows of the woods. The sight of the human strange building froze me in my tracks.

'It's huge…..humans really are weird…but amazing too.' I thought, as I soon heard a voice.

I headed towards it, as quietly as I could. It wasn't near the human's home, but it was inside our woods, as I followed it I realized that Himeko's smell was in the same place. It didn't take me long to find it, as I was heading for another opening. The moons light was shining over it almost as if it was guiding me towards it, as I soon stopped near by. I looked and saw it was Himeko she was sitting under a huge tree and she was singing a very soft sounding song. She was wearing the same white cape as before, but her pink and white outfit looked a lot warmer than the outfit she was wearing when I found her.

I slowly walked out of the shadows of the woods even though my instincts were yelling at me to stay away. I slowly went and lay down nearby her, as I listened to her sing but she slowly stopped, as I saw her open her eyes. Her warm soft violet eyes were looking right at me, as I was happy to see her smile at me, as she stood up and once she was at my side, she wrapped her warm arms around my neck. I felt her rubbing her face into my warm mid-night black fur, as I went and licked her warm check. Trying to let her know I was happy to see her again too.

"I'm so glad…you found me." Her voice was still filled with kindness, as I felt like my pack, my home, my mother, father, sister and best friend were behind me and the only thing that I wanted was to stay by her side.

* * *

**They both meet once again but what will happen now...will Chikane stay with Himeko or will she return to her pack and what if Himeko's father sees her this time? So many question, but you'll have to keep reading to find out ^-^ **

**(Please reveiw ^-^) sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^ **

**O and marry X-mas ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly opened my eyes as I lifted my head and noticed that I had fallen asleep in the open area near the human's home.

'O no…daddy is going to kill me…' I thought, as I soon felt something warm on me.

I looked and saw a still fast asleep Himeko snuggling her face into my fur. I felt so warm around her, as much as I knew that I didn't belong in her world and that my pack would miss me…but I couldn't help feeling like I would die, if I wasn't at her side. I went and licked her check, as I lifted my head.

'The human's are calling for her….o no.' I growled, as I could hear her father's voice.

I went and rubbed my muzzle against her smooth warm face, as I was trying to wake her up so that we could find the humans. I noticed that she slowly opened her eyes, as she slowly sat up rubbing her sleepy kind violet eyes. I slowly sat up, as I rubbed my muzzle against her face again and she warmly smiled at me.

"O good morning….wait…" Her warm smile went away when she noticed that she was still out side.

"O no…" I noticed that she was starting to smell of fear.

I soon saw some humans coming out from the woods.

"Sire we found her!" The man yelled.

He stopped and glared at me, as I growled at him.

"Himeko there you are." Himeko's mother ran over to her and was hugging her tightly in her arms.

"I'm fine mommy…I just fell asleep outside." Himeko softly explained, as I felt her father glaring at me.

I stood up and was lowly growling at him, as he stopped nearby the two females.

"So your back again…you must really want me to kill you." His cold voice made me tense.

I narrowed my eyes to him, as my growl got louder.

"Honey Himeko is alright and it's thanks to this wolf…" Himeko's mother stopped, as I saw he was glaring at her once again.

"That's enough…everyone return to the palace!" He coldly ordered, as everyone bowed to him and left.

I felt like something bad was going to happen so I started showing my fangs at him, as I was moving closer to Himeko and her mother.

"I thought I made myself clear that I didn't want you outside in the winter…I guess I wasn't clear enough. This time I'll make sure you understand." His voice was so cold that I saw it was making both Himeko and her mother shake in fear.

"Move out of the way Hinata! I'm going to show our daughter that I do not tolerate disobedience!" His bluish eyes glared, as he was now standing in front of them.

"No…I won't let you hurt her again." Himeko's mother's voice was shaky.

I noticed her embrace on Himeko was tighter now.

"I'll do what ever I need to so that this foolish girl will learn her place!"

He went and knelt down on one knee, as he grabbed Himeko's mother's arm tightly and threw her away from Himeko. He did it so fast that I didn't even have time to attack him.

"And I do not care who gets in my way!"

I saw he was getting ready to grab the shaking young princess who had closed her eyes. I went and ran over to them and got right in front of her, as my growling was as loud, as I could make it. My fangs were showing, as my fur was no longer smooth, but ruff just like Azumi's was.

"So you're really here to protect my daughter…" He started laughing a very cold laugh, as he slowly stopped.

"It's really funny seeing a wolf protect the kings daughter…after all I'm sure you know that since I'm king, it also makes me the best wolf hunter in the whole kingdom." His smirk was as cold, as ice.

I narrowed my eyes, as I felt my warm royal blue eyes become as cold, as ice.

"In any case…I have a lesson to teach my daughter and I won't let a stupid pup get in the way." He went and pulled out his dagger, and pointed it at me.

"Move wolf or die!" He coldly ordered, as I stood my ground.

"Wait…" I froze, as I felt something warm go around my neck.

"It's alright…I don't want you to die because of me…" I knew that soft shy voice, as I slowly relaxed in Himeko's warm arms.

"Please don't get in my fathers way…" She whispered in my ear, as I lowered my ears and head to her.

I didn't like the idea of letting this man harm her, but I felt like if I went against her wishes she would be sad.

"Please lay down and….and wait for me to come back to you ne." her voice was still so warm and kind, even though I could still smell her fear, but I laid down and licked her face.

Letting her know that I would obey her order. She smiled at me, but I started to lowly growl when I saw that her father went and grabbed her arm. I didn't like how tightly he had her arm, as he pulled her over to him.

"Now than Himeko…what did I say about going outside?" He calmly asked, but I could hear the change in his voice.

He sounded colder and evil, as I narrowed my eyes to him and watch his every move.

"I'm sorry….father. You ordered me not to leave the palace again…" Himeko softly answered, as her father picked up his hand and punched her across the face.

I wanted to attack him, but Himeko's order went through my mind, as I was fighting with myself to stay put. I started growling louder and I knew that man could hear me, because he smirked at me.

"And what did you do?" He coldly asked.

"I…"

He went and struck Himeko across the face once again this time it was harder.

"Answer me!" He ordered.

I soon noticed that Himeko's mother was starting to slowly get up.

"I…disobeyed." She softly answered.

He once again struck her across the face and once again it was harder than the last time.

"And what aren't you going to do again?"

"I…I wont disobey…you."

"That's my girl…now than let's return home I'm sure Makotois worried about you." He was really making me angry, as he had the nerve to smile and talk to her like a father would.

"Yes sir…I mean father." Himeko answered, as he finally released her arm and rose to his feet.

"Come on Hinata time to head back." He still sounded cold, as he went over to his wife to help her up.

Himeko went over to my side, as she wrapped her warm arms around me once again.

"Thank you…for listening to me…I'm so happy you found me." Himeko whispered with a warm smile, as I went and licked the blood from her busted lip away.

"Himeko are you alright?" Himeko's mother asked, as she came over to us.

"I'm alright mommy…" Himeko warmly smiled, but her mother saw her busted lip and then she remembered how badly her husband had hurt her the night before.

She went and wrapped her arms around her daughter, as I saw tears coming down her checks.

"I'm sorry…" She kept whispering that to Himeko, as I saw that man walk over to us, but he stopped nearby.

"Come on you two let's head back!" He sounded like he was ordering them once again, as I started growling at him again.

Himeko's mother slowly released Himeko, as she glared at her husband. She stood up, as she went over to him.

"She is only 8 years old…I don't want you to be doing that to her!" She sounded angry and the man just returned her glare with one of his own.

"She's my daughter…I'll do what ever I want to her!" He coldly spoke, as he started walking away.

"Himeko come on!" He ordered, as Himeko hugged my tightly.

"Please stay…please be here when I come back." She whispered to me, as I rubbed my muzzle against her face.

"Himeko!" Her father yelled, as she released me and ran off after the two adults.

'I don't know what to do? Mommy and daddy are probably scared to death…sis is probably searching for me. Everyone will think I've been killed…Otoha will be sad and so will mommy, daddy, Azumi, and everyone else, but I…' I laid my head down on the snowy ground, as I let the cold winter wind relax me and help clear my mind.

'I can't leave Himeko alone…I wont leave her alone. I've made up my mind…I will not return to my pack from now on I belong to Himeko and no one else.' I thought, as I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the snowy winter day, as I waited for Himeko to return.

* * *

**so Chikane has decided to stay with Himeko ^-^ I wonder how things will work out for them, but you'll have to keep reading to find out ^-^ because that's the only way you'll see what I have in store for them **

**(Please review ^-^) sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^ **


	5. Chapter 5

_(It's been 6 years since I decided to stay by Himeko's side, and I've completely forgotten about my old life with my pack. I can still hear their howls at night, but I've made up my mind and so I'm still here despite her father's dismay. His been trying to kill me for years now, but I've been able to stay a step ahead of him thanks to Himeko and her mother. Himeko's older sister Makoto has even taken a liking to me she and Himeko often sneak out at night to see me. Even without Makoto with her Himeko has come to see me every night since that day, but her father is really starting to piss me off. Even though she tries not to fall asleep out here and I try to get her inside, it often happens and when it does Himeko's father beats her HARD. The worse part is he does it right in front of me and I know he knows I'm angry, because he always smirks at me when he is dragging Himeko's limp body back with him. I really want to kill him and I would do it too, if Himeko would stop ordering me not to. It is now the night of Himeko's 14th__ birth day, since I've forgotten almost everything about my old life I manly go by how old Himeko is. So it meant I was 14 too, and this day will be the day everything changes.) _

* * *

"There you are!" My Himeko happily yelled, as she went and wrapped her arms around me neck.

With those warm arms that I was growing fond of she soon pulled away, as I noticed she was dressed differently then she normally would be. I went and rubbed my muzzle against the outfit to see, if she would understand what I was asking.

"O you want to know why I'm wearing this….Well….my dad is hosting a birth day party for me, but I….I kind of run away from it." She shyly explained, as she sighed at the look I was giving her.

"I didn't want a party…I told him that I just wanted to see you….." Himeko lowered her head, as I noticed her grip on the strange outfit was tightening.

I went and licked her check to try and show her I wasn't angry at her, but I was worried. After all her father's beating are getting really bad. She soon lifted her head as she placed her hand at the side of my face, as her soft warm hand started rubbing my mid-night black fur.

"I'm sorry….your just worrying about me, but I…." She stopped, as I licked her hand.

"Thank you…O by the way my mom wanted to know, if your name is shadow?" Himeko happily asked, as I closed my eyes and shook my head no.

Her mother, Makoto and Himeko her self have made up a game on trying to find out what my name is, after all they all know that I wasn't a lone wolf so my pack mates had to call me something.

"I guess mom was wrong again and Mako didn't give me any names to ask…" Himeko soon fell silent and I was a bit worried.

"Is it alright with you if I try something….Mommy told me that if I try really hard I might be able to hear you." Himeko smiled, as I closed my eyes and waited to see what she was going to do to me.

I soon felt her warm forehead against my own, as I was trying to see if I could make a mental link to her, but her warmth so close to me and her sweet smell were making it really hard. Like what I do when I want to talk with another wolf, but I didn't think it would work after all Himeko was all human, but Himeko was special. Her mother told me so her self. One night her mother came out her and took Himeko back inside, but she did tell me that she was glad I was protecting Himeko, because her daughter had special powers. Powers that others wanted to use for evil and so it was a good thing I found her.

_"Please hear me Himeko…my name is Chikane." _I calmly spoke hoping that her powers would allow her to hear me.

"Himeko where the hell are you!" An angry mans voice yelled, as we both opened our eyes and she pulled away from me.

I knew that voice well and so did Himeko, after all it was none other than her father's voice. He soon came out of the woods and went straight over to us. I stood on all fours, as I started to growl lowly to him. I've grown in the last few years, but I wasn't half as big, as my mother or Azumi at lest not yet. He glared at me, but he went straight for Himeko, as he tightly grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet.

"What the hell are you doing out here?! This party is for you so get back inside!" His cold voice ordered, as he went and struck Himeko across the face hard.

"I'm sorry…… but I didn't want a party…..I told you I didn't." Himeko softly spoke, as he struck her hard once again.

"I don't care!" He yelled, as he soon looked and saw that Himeko's light pink dress was covered in the spring's dirt.

"You've gotten your dress dirty!" He coldly yelled, as he went and threw Himeko to the ground in front of him.

I saw how angry he was and I knew that Himeko was endangered. I wasn't going to let him do this to her anymore so I ran over to him and bit my fangs into his left forearm. My fangs like my body have grown within the years and so they hurt like hell. I saw he was going to punch me so I released him, as I landed in front of Himeko. My growl grew louder as I started to show my fangs, and my fur was even ruffling up just like Azumi's did the day I first met Himeko and her sad excuse for a father. He coldly glared at me with those bluish eyes that looked so much like Makoto's except hers were much warmer.

My now ice cold royal blue eyes narrowed, as we both just kept glaring at each other that is until he started laughing. I stood on guard, but I calmed down a little bit, as Himeko sat up and looked just as confused, as I felt.

"You've got guts…" He slowly stopped laughing, as he was smirking at me now, but not his normal cold smirk a different kind of warmer smirk.

"I was wondering how much more you could take before you snapped…I'm glad, because if you hadn't stopped me I might have killed both of you." He was starting to creep both of us out, because he sounded so proud.

"No wolf has ever had the guts to attack me not even full grown alpha male. I had to make sure that the wolf who wants to protect my daughter was stronger than any normal wolf. You've passed my test finally…and you've earned my respect for now." He looked over at Himeko as his eyes looked a mix of calm and ashamed.

"I'm sorry about that Himeko…..but even without this wolf here I might have still ended up beating you all those times…..It's hard to explain why I would I just feel like if I started over I would still do it……and so I want this wolf with you all the time. Hell she even has my permission to live with you inside the palace…..There is just one thing that you have to do wolf….." Himeko's father looked at me, as I was still lowly growling at him.

"If it ever looks like I might kill her you have to kill me…Understand." He calmly ordered, as I stopped growling and lowered my head to him showing him that I understood what he had told me.

"Good….Now that we are done with that I'll have all the guest leave now. Besides it's getting late….you should get some rest Himeko." He calmly ordered, as he turned around and left.

I slowly calmed down once I knew he was far enough away, as I went and turned around to face Himeko who had lowered her head. I went and licked her check, as I rubbed my muzzle against her face. She soon wrapped her arms around my neck as she held me tightly in her embrace. I could feel her cold wet tears on my fur as I felt her snuggling her face into my fur. I stood there as I let her do what ever she wanted, after all she basically heard her own father tell her that he would have beaten her to death, if I wasn't there to protect her.

'That man….how could he even be her father…' I thought, as I felt the anger in me, but I knew Himeko need me and also I couldn't kill him unless he tried to kill her.

* * *

It felt like hours when Himeko slowly pulled away from me, as I went and once again licked her check. She looked up at me with her sad teary violet eyes and smiled.

"Thank you Chikane." He softly thanked me, as I froze.

'Did she just say….did she just say my name?' I thought, as I noticed she looked confused.

"That is your name right?" She asked, as her voice was still a bit shaky.

I went and rubbed my muzzle against her face.

_"Yes…I'm sorry Himeko." _I calmly spoke, as I slowly pulled away to see her sad eyes looking at me.

"Thank you Chikane, but….I'm kind of glad to hear my dad tell me that…..at lest I know the truth and now you can stay with me. We'll never be apart right?" Himeko was smiling warmly at me like always, as I closed my eyes and licked her check again.

_"Right….I promise you that I will never leave your side." _

* * *

**Aside for Himeko's father being so damn evil everything is going well for them, after all Chikane can live with Himeko now and Himeko can hear Chikane speak to her ^-^ but to find out what happens next you'll have to keep reading ^-^**

**(Please review ^-^) sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING **

**HAPPY NEW YEARS ^-^ **


	6. Chapter 6

_(It's been 4 years now, since Himeko's 14th birth day and everything has been fallen into place. Himeko's mother loves having me around and treats my like I'm the families dog. Makoto and I use to loverunning around the area of the palace, but after she got married to a prince of one of the nearby kingdoms she hasn't been around. Himeko told me she'll be living with him in his kingdom soon and we both will not be seeing her often. As for Himeko's father I haven't seen him go any where near Himeko since that night, but I really want to know how that man could be the father of such kind daughters. Although Makoto is a lot stronger than Himeko and she has slowly started to become a little colder, but I think it's just because she's going to have to leavethe palace and her family. In these last 4 years many things have changed with Himeko's family and we've even grown, but one thing will never change. I will never leave her side no matter how much time passes. No matter what happens I've have nor will I ever leaveHimeko's side, but there is something I am looking forward too. After all I am in my yearling years and there is something that only wolves with my mothers bloodline can do. When I reach the human age of 18, which happens to be today on this cold winter day.) _

* * *

"Chikane where did you go? Come on it's time to go home now." I stopped running in the winter snow when I heard Himeko's happy kind sounding voice.

Lately Himeko and I have been going on walks in my woods. I think it's because Makoto has already left a few days ago to start her new life, and she knows how much I loved running around outside, but there is a reason that this winter day is so much better. I'm hoping before the sun goes down that what I've been looking forward too will happen. Although lately I've found myself thinking more and more about my mother, father, sister and many others I'd left behind. I guess the excitement of this day has pashed those feelings back, but I wonder why after all these years I start thinking of them now.

I started walking back towards Himeko's sweet scent.

'Himeko!' I happily thought as I push everything out of my mind, and just focus on the one I care about the most, but I soon froze at the new scent that was nearby her.

'This scent….it's another wolf.' I thought, as I started running as fast, as my four legs could take me.

I got there right in time, as I was in front of Himeko growling. A small group of wolves were in front of me, as I saw that my 18 year old Himeko was sitting in the snow. I narrowed my cold royal blue eyes, as I was showing my fangs at them.

_"It can't be…"_ I felt like I'd heard that voice before, as one of the wolves walked forward.

I saw his amber fur, as I slowly stopped growling and calmed down.

_"It can't be…Chikane is that you?" _The full grown male asked, as his cold hazel eyes stared at me.

_"Daisuke?" _I noticed that he had grown into a full male wolf since I had been gone, as I finally relaxed.

_"Thank the moon your alive!" _Daisuke happily yelled, as he went and tackled me to the ground and licked my face.

I noticed that the other wolves had all sat down in the snow, as the very happy Daisuke got off of me. I sat up and looked over at Himeko to make sure she was alright, she smiled warmly at me and I took that as I'm fine.

_"You have to come back with me! Everyone is going to be so happy…I mean your mother and father were worried sick! Azumi will be her old self again and Otoha will have her best friend back and….and you'll get to meet mine and Azumi's daughter. Come on Chikane let's get going!" _Daisuke happily spoke, as he was heading for my woods, but he stopped when he noticed I hadn't moved.

_"Chikane? What's wrong?" _He asked, as I lowered my head to him.

_"I'm sorry Daisuke but I….I'm not going back with you…this is my home now." _I calmly answered, as I backed away from him and returned to Himeko's side.

_"What but Chikane everyone's been so worried about you…..everyone thought that Tsubasa killed you…..Satoru and Tsubasa have been fighting with each other ever since! It's a never ending war between both of our packs and your telling me you wont return with me to make things right!" _Daisuke growled, as I made sure I was still in front of Himeko.

_"I'm not going back….tell father and mother that I'm alive and sorry but……I've found my home and I will never leave!" _I growled back.

_"What about Azumi! She's been so lonely without you…..she's blamed herself for what happened! At lest see everyone once more! At lest say goodbye to everyone your self!" _Daisuke angrily growled, as I narrowed my eyes and showed him my fangs.

_"__Enough! You don't think it's hard hearing this! I've wondered about my pack…..I'm glad that everyone I cared about is alive….but I am staying here! Now leave or I'll be forced to fight you! This is my home! These people are my new pack mates and I will not allow anyone to disrupt them!" _My growl grew louder, as the other males with him rose to their feet and were growling at me, as well.

Daisuke looked into my royal blue eyes that's when I saw just how much pain him and my pack and been through, but I decided years ago that I would stay here no matter what.

_"Very well….I understand, but before I go I want to show you….just how much has happened while you've been gone." _Daisuke tone was much colder, as we both closed our eyes.

There are many ways for us wolves to communicate with each other. One is the mental link were we can talk to one another with our inner voice, but there is another way and that's to share what we have seen. It takes a lot of energy and it only works, if both of the wolves are older but one wolf can show another visions of places or memories. I soon felt all of Daisuke's memories enter my mind, as I was trying to see everything that had happened, after all I had been wondering lately how everyone was.

* * *

After awhile we both slowly opened our eyes, as we both were breathing heavily.

_"Do you see now…..please Chikane….come back with me." _Daisuke pleaded, as I lowered my head and ears to him.

_"I'm sorry Daisuke…….tell everyone I'm alright…tell them I found someone that I belong with." _I calmly spoke, as I walked over to him and rubbed my muzzle into his soft warm amber fur.

I felt him lick the back of my ear, as we both slowly pulled away from each other.

_"Very well but you should be careful…..Tsubasa's son lives near this area with a few other wolves. By the way Chikane it's rude to leave without saying goodbye to that someone you were talking about." _I knew the tone of his voice very well even though it's been years since I heard him speak, how I could ever forget the sound of his teasing voice.

He slowly walked over to Himeko, as he went and rubbed his muzzle against her face.

_"You can hear me right?" _He calmly asked, as Himeko nodded yes to him her face already red.

_"Please take care of Chikane for us….I hope we can meet again someday. Who knows maybe some day Chikane will bring you back with her, and if so I look forward to getting to know the human who has tamed her." _Daisuke teased, as he licked Himeko's check and lowered his head to her.

Himeko warmly smiled at him, as he turned and walked away.

_"She's a keeper Chikane…just be careful." _Daisuke softly whispered to me making sure only I could hear it.

_"Alright everyone let's head back!" _He coldly ordered as all the other wolves ran into the woods, and with one last look at me he too ran off.

'Bye Daisuke…I'll see everyone again someday.' I thought, as I walked over to Himeko and stood in front of her.

_"Well that was fun." _I happily spoke, as Himeko went and wrapped her arms around my neck.

_"Hey what's wrong? You feel sad?" _I asked, since we both are able to tell how the other feels no matter how far we are from each other.

I guess it's something you pick up when you've been at someone's side for as long, as we have.

"I should be asking you that….Chikane you're the one who feels sad." Himeko whispered into my ear, as I closed my eyes and sat down in the cold snow.

_"I'm alright Himeko…really. I'm glad that I got to see Daisuke and that everyone is alright…..I'm really happy. I'm not sad at all besides how can I be sad when I get to stay with you." _I calmly answered her, as I felt her slowly pull away from me.

I opened my eyes to see her soft kind violet eyes staring at me.

"Are you sure? Because you can go…I mean…If you want to go and see them you can…" Himeko softly spoke, as I rubbed my muzzle against her check.

I could hear the pain in her voice when she said those words. I know how much she loves having me around, it's just as much, as I love having her at my side.

_"I'm sure Himeko. Besides I never want to leave your side….I'm really alright I promise." _I happily answered her, as I licked her check.

_"Anyway we should head back….It's getting dark and I don't want you to freeze out here."_ I calmly spoke, as I slowly stood up.

She nodded and stood up, as we both started walking.

* * *

**Later. Night has fallen **

"Chikane I think we are lost." Himeko softly said, as I looked up at her.

_"No we aren't lost, but we did go out farther then I had thought. It'll take us awhile, but we'll be back at the palace soon." _I explained, as Himeko nodded and smiled at me.

I soon froze, as a new scent was near.

_"Himeko we have to run! Now!" _I said, as we both started running.

'O no I know this area…there's a bunch of cliffs…' I thought, as I remembered just how clumsy Himeko was.

'This isn't a good place for her to be…but this scent…it's another wolf and from the scent I have to say it's Tsubasa's son…I've never met him, but from what Daisuke showed me he's just like his father. Himeko is endanger here.' I thought, as I looked to my side to see Himeko running along side me.

Right than I saw the edge of the cliff that we had been running next to, as some of the edge crumbled right under Himeko's foot. I stopped, as I saw her fall it all happened so fast that I didn't have time to think about what I was going to do, but I went and reached for her.

"I got you hang on Himeko!" I yelled, as I had grabbed onto her hand and I pulled her up slowly.

Once she was up and out of harms way I took a deep breath, as I looked at her.

"Are you alright Himeko?" I asked, as I noticed she was looking at me confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as I could hear the panic in my voice.

"Chikane? Is that you?" She softly asked, as I was even more confused.

"Of course it's me…who else would it be?" I asked, as I soon noticed why she would ask me such a question.

I noticed that Himeko was lying in my arms.

'Wait…what's going on? How could she be in my arms…I'm a wolf?' I thought, as I looked and saw that I had two arms with skin as pale, as the moon it's self.

I slowly laid Himeko down on the ground, as I stood up and saw that I was wearing cloths kind of like Himeko's, but darker. I tried to walk forward and ended up falling backwards on the ground hard; as I looked and saw I had two legs up in the air just like Himeko's. I sat up and crossed those legs of mine, as I looked at Himeko.

"I'm a….I'm a human." I calmly said, as we both just looked at each other.

I soon stood up and got in front of Himeko, as I looked into my woods.

"Well now you must be Chikane." A male voice spoke, as and 19 year old walked out of the shadows of the woods.

His dirty golden eyes felt ice cold, as he smirked at both of us. His skin was as dark, as the earths soil as he stopped near us. his hair was messy and a greenish gray color, as I noticed his outfit was much different than both my own and Himeko's. In fact I've never seen an outfit like his before in the whole time I'd been here.

"Who are you?" I coldly asked, as I felt Himeko behind me tightly clinging to my human arm.

"That's right we've never met...my name is Girochi. I'm Tsubasa's son...it's nice to meet you Chikane youngest daughter of Satoru." He coldly smirked.

'Dammit! Why did he have to come noe?!' I thought, as I coldly glared at him with my now human royal blue eyes.

* * *

**O no what'll Chikane do, after all she isn't use to being human yet will she be able to protect Himeko. Will they make it back to the palace alive........dud dud dud well to find out you'll have to keep reading ^-^ **

**(Please review ^-^) sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

"I didn't think I'd ever get to meet you face to face, after all everyone thought you were killed." He smirked, but his smirk went away when his cold dirty golden eyes saw Himeko hiding behind me.

"A human……so that's why you left your own kind. How stupid can you be?!" Girochi growled, as I growled back.

I felt my gaze grow colder, as I got ready to fight. Right then we both heard a loud howl in the night air.

"Dammit! What the hell does he want?!" Girochi growled, as he turned his back to me.

"See you around…..Chikane." He smirked, as he ran into the woods.

'Thank the gods for Tsubasa…' I thought, as I waited for Girochi's scent to be gone before relaxing. I took a deep breath, as I looked over my shoulder at Himeko who had her eyes closed tightly and was holding onto me tightly. I could feel her shaking like crazy, as I smiled for the first time in this human body of mine.

"Himeko it's alright he's gone now….your safe." I calmly said, as Himeko slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me.

With a red face she slowly moved away and released me.

"Well now we really should head back….I really do not want your father to come."

'I can speak to her…I can talk to her with a voice not with my mind, but with a mouth…' I thought, as I tried to walk forward, but ended up falling flat on my face.

"Chikane! Are you alright?" I heard Himeko's soft voice ask, as I lifted my face out of the snow.

"I'm fine." I smiled, as I slowly sat up.

"Man my paws feel cold!" I said, as I held one of them in my front paws.

I soon looked up when I heard Himeko sweet laugh.

"What is it?" I asked, as I looked at her confused.

"Chikane…" Himeko slowly stopped laughing and warmly smiled at me.

She was kneeling at my side now, as I was waiting for her to explain. She went and put my two front paws in hers.

"Chikane these aren't called paws. These are called hands and the ones at the end of your legs are called feet." Himeko softly explained with a smile.

I felt my face heat up, as I lowered my head.

"O…right..." I looked away from her.

"Umm…Himeko there's something I've wanted to do for awhile. Is it alright…if I…" I calmly asked, as I looked up and saw that Himeko was looking at me confused.

"What is it Chikane?" Himeko softly asked, as I went and wrapped my human arms around her and pulled her close to me.

I felt her warm slim body relax in my arms, as I closed my eyes.

"I've wanted to do this for awhile…ever since that one day. The day that your father made you cry…I wanted to comfort you some how, but I couldn't do this yet. Makoto told me it's called an embrace and it's how humans comfort one another…" I whispered in her ear, as I slowly pulled away from her.

"I've wanted to do that for so long…I'm glad I got to." I smiled, as I saw Himeko's face turn a very dark shade of red.

"Himeko are you alright? Are you getting a fever?" I asked, as she shook her head no.

"I'm fine Chikane…umm…thank you." She shyly spoke, as I smiled.

"Umm Chikane I have something to ask?"

"Yes?"

"How did you turn into a human? Are you human forever now?" Himeko asked.

"I'm still a wolf and I changed into a human because of my bloodline." I saw Himeko had a confused look once again.

"My mother's bloodline…she and any of her bloodline are descendants of the first wolf…and as such have the gift of being able to change into human form when they reach the human age of 18. Although just because we change into humans doesn't mean we know everything about them…like how in the world do you walk on two legs." I said, as I heard Himeko laughing again.

'I love hearing that laugh…looking at her through these eyes…through human eyes…feels really different, but it's a good different. At lest I hope it is.' I thought, as Himeko slowly stopped laughing.

"Himeko let's talk more back at the palace…I don't want you to be in my woods at night…" I calmly explained, as we both remembered Girochi.

"Alright, but….how am I going to explain you to my mom…I know my dad doesn't come near me, but she'll be waiting for us like always…" I lowered my head and closed my eyes.

"I guess I'll have to change back…after all I can't walk on two legs yet anyway and we have to get going…I'll try changing back to a human when we are safely in your room…alright." I smiled, as I lifted my head to see Himeko nod in agreement, but I could see worry in her kind violet eyes.

I went and put my hand under her chin and waited for her to be looking into my eyes before I placed a kiss on her check. I slowly pulled away from her beyond red face and smiled.

"Makoto told me that's called a kiss…she said that a kiss on the check is like when I lick your check, but it's what humans do…she also said that human's kiss on the lips too, but she didn't tell me why…" I teased, as I saw that Himeko was turning supremely red.

"Anyway I guess you can tell me about that later for now…" I stopped talking, as I closed my eyes and felt my whole inside of my body heat up; as I felt every part of me slowly change.

Once I opened my eyes I felt the cold winter wind against my mid-night black fur that I was born with. I was a wolf again…I was what I was born to be once again, as I looked at Himeko through my wolf royal blue eyes once again.

_"For now we should both return to the palace before your mother sends guards to search for you…" _I felt my calm voice enter Himeko's mind, as I made a mental link to her.

She smiled and nodded in agreement, as she stood up and we both started walking.

* * *

**Later.**

"Himeko you had me worried sick…" Himeko's mother said, as she went and embraced Himeko tightly.

"I'm fine mom…I was with Chikane." Himeko softly answered, as her mother slowly released her.

She smiled warmly at her daughter and than at me.

"Your right…Chikane would never let any one hurt you. She's such a good doggy…" Himeko's mother happily said, as she went and kneeled down, and pet my fur.

She always loved to tease me about how close I was getting to everyone almost like a dog.

"Mom…" Himeko said with a sigh.

_"It's alright Himeko you know I'm use to it."_ I calmly explained, as I licked her mother's face.

"What? Chikane doesn't mind see she licked my face." Her mother smiled just as warmly, as Himeko.

Himeko was looking more and more like her mother with every day, even though Makoto has her father's hair and eye color she is grateful that she looks like her mother too.

"Anyway you both should get to sleep its late." She stood up and went over to Himeko.

She placed a kiss on Himeko's forehead and smiled when she pulled away.

"Good night Himeko sweet dreams." She whispered, as Himeko returned her smile.

"Good night mom." Her mother looked over at me with a teasing smirk, as she slowly turned to walk away.

"Good night Chikane…O and I hope that I too can see what you look like, as a human." She teased, as she headed into one of the many hallways in this huge palace.

Both Himeko and I were frozen it was amazing how Himeko's mother knew everything, and I mean everything.

"Mom's powers are different than mine…but she won't tell me what her powers do." Himeko took a deep breath and let it out.

_"I think she mind reads or something…if anyone has a strange power it would be you. After all you're the only one who attracts wolves, but that is a good thing." _I happily spoke, as I rubbed my muzzle against her arm.

Himeko's mother has only mind reading and Makoto can dream see the future, but neither one of them can hear my voice and neither of them have powers like Himeko, and out of all three of them Himeko has the strongest powers. Even if none of us know what her powers can really do at lest not yet. She smiled at me, as we both started walking towards Himeko's room.

* * *

**Later. In Himeko's room. **

I sat down on the ground while Himeko went to get changed into her sleeping cloths. I closed my eyes, as I focused on changing into my human form. Once again my whole body felt warm, as I slowly felt my body change from wolf into human. I slowly opened my eyes and saw my human feet, legs, hands, and arms. I had on the same outfit, as I went and felt my head.

'This is what's left of my fur…and I have pale human skin to replace the rest…humans are very amazing creatures.' I thought, as I looked up to see Himeko had knelt down next to me.

"I have long fur on my head it feels funny." I said, as Himeko laughed again and I smiled at her.

"Chikane that's you hair not your fur." She happily explained.

"Hair…It looks like I have a lot more to learn about humans." I soon remembered something that my mother hold told me.

"Umm Himeko could you tell me what kind of cloths I'm wearing?" I asked, as Himeko had her cute confused look on.

"I mean who wears these kinds of cloths?" I asked seeing if that would help.

"Let's see..." Himeko said, as she was looking at my obsidian black and snow white cloths with royal blue on the ends.

"Chikane...you're in prince cloths." Himeko smiled, as I looked confused.

"I've seen the cloths your prince's wear and these are not them?"

"Not our prince or the prince you saw Makoto marry......there was an old kingdom called the kingdom of wolves. I read about it in one of the history books I have the same one that had the picture you saw of what our prince cloths would look like." Himeko said, as she got up and got the book from her huge bed, and than returned to sitting at my side.

"See."

I looked at the picture in the book and saw that person was wearing the same cloths I was.

"A prince.....well I guess my mom was right after all.....what are these cloths called...I mean do they have names?" I asked, as Himeko smiled warmly at me.

"Your tops are called a chihaya and your bottoms are called a hakuma. When it's warm you wear a light kimono top and you can wear them when you sleep, as well but the weather is so cold I think you would freeze."

'That's right the first time I saw Himeko she was in really light cloths, but she hasn't worn anything like that since that one night.....' I thought, as I noticed that Himeko looked like she wanted to ask me something.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Umm....."

I soon realized what she wanted to ask me and smiled warmly at her, after all I could smile at her in this human body.

"My mother told me a long time ago that when we change into humans our cloths represent our personalities.....she used to tease me that my cloths would be some kind of prince outfit....she was right."

"Chikane....do you miss them?"Once she asked she quickly lowered her head to me.

I softly sighed, as I thought about how I should answer her. I didn't want her to blame her self, but I also didn't want to lie to her.

"Yes.....sometimes I do miss my mother...and my father, sister, and friends....but."

I went and lifted up Himeko's face with one of my human hands and kissed her soft warm forehead like I'd seen her mother do so many times before, as I slowly pulled away and than placed my forehead against hers.

"I wouldn't change my life at all....I miss them, but I would never leave you and return to them. How could I ever leave you Himeko." I softly spoke, as I noticed that Himeko's face had turned a light shade of red as she was smiling at me.

I slowly pulled away and Himeko spent the rest of the night trying to teach me how to walk on my two human legs.

* * *

**Later. **

"I can walk now..thank you Himeko." I smiled, as I bowed to her.

Like I had seen so many other humans do to her. She smiled at me, as she sat down on her bed. Her sleeping cloth were still the same, but the red hakuma and white chihaya looked different though my human eyes.

"Your welcome Chikane." She tired not to sound it, but I could hear how tired she was.

I looked at the sleeping cloths that she had given me to wear. The white chihaya and purple hakuma fit me very well, after all both Himeko and I had different human bodies, but the cloths fit and it was getting late. Both Himeko and I yawned at each other, as we decided it was time for bed.

Himeko went and got under her covers, as I walked over to the edge of her bed. I was to tired to be happy that I didn't fall flat on my face this time. Once I laid down on the edge I curled up and was getting ready to let sleep take over me.

"Umm...Chikane." I heard Himeko's soft voice say, as I lifted my head and slowly sat up.

"Yes?"

"Umm....you can sleep under the covers...that is if you want to. I mean.....your not a wolf and....it's to cold for you to sleep outside like that. Please sleep under the covers it's warmer." Himeko's voice sounded shy and sweet to my ears, as I felt a smile on my face.

"Alright..." I answered, as I got up and went over to the front part of the bed where my Himeko always slept.

Once I was on the bed I went under the covers and we both made ourselves comfortable. When we opened our eyes we were only inches away from each other, as I saw Himeko's face turn a light shade of red. I went and placed my forehead against hers once again, as I closed my eyes.

"You were right it is warmer under here." I softly spoke, as I I looked to see Himeko had closed her eyes.

"Good night Chikane..."

"Night Himeko..." I was about to let sleep come over me when I felt Himeko's warm eyes staring at me.

"Is something wrong?" I whispered, as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Umm....Chikane....will you still be human when I wake up?" Himeko shyly asked, as I lightly smiled at her.

I went and wrapped my arms around her slim body that always felt like, if I held her to tightly she would break. Her face buried into my human chest, as I laid my head on the top of her head were her soft hair with the golden light of the sun it's self.

"I'll stay human for as long, as you want and to reassure you....I'll hold you in my arms. When ever you feel like I'll become a wolf again...I'll pull you into my human arms. So please get some rest.....my princess, because I'm not going to change unless you wish it." I whispered, as I soon felt Himeko relax in my arms.

She soon snuggled her face into my chest, as I took that as a sign she had fallen asleep. I slowly closed my eyes, as I let sleep take over me. I couldn't wait to wake up and see the world through human eyes, but most importantly I'd see it with Himeko at my side and that was all that mattered to me.

* * *

**Things are going good for them, but how long will it last. You'll have to keep reading to find out ^-^ **

**Sorry it took so long work sucks and so does writers block x( **

**(Please review ^-^) sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

_(It's been a month now, since I've been human and Himeko's mother has found something new to call me instead of doggy now she calls me wolf girl…Himeko's mother is really funny I wonder, if Himeko will be like her. Speaking of Himeko she is really happy that I have kept true to my promise and haven't changed into my wolf form the whole time, but it is going to start hurting soon. My mother told me of two methods that only her bloodline could do. One is staying in human form for as long, as we wish and if the wolf wants to become human forever they have to stay human for a whole year. The second is that a wolf from her bloodline could change a human into one of us, but each method is very painful. There were only two wolves who tried both methods and both of them died. There was a wolf who tried to stay human for a whole year, but they were in so much pain that they died within a few months. Than there is a wolf who tried to change a human into one of our kind and in the end the human died painfully and the wolf felt so guilty it died too. She told me about that to make sure I understood that it was dangerous to do such things, but…for Himeko I'm willing to try.)_

* * *

"Chikane there you are!" Himeko's happy voice snapped me out of it, as I noticed she was now sitting at my side.

I slowly lifted my head from it's place on the old huge tree trunk, as I let myself keep relaxing. After all I was starting to get swore from being human for so long and to top it off winter would be over soon and the heat doesn't really help with the pain.

"Sorry did I worry you again?" I asked with a light smile.

"No…" Himeko shyly answered, as she lowered her head.

I knew she was lying after all I knew she was afraid I'd turn into a wolf and leave. Her father has been talking to her recently and has been telling her that I'm getting to the age when I'll go find a mate. I've made sure he couldn't see me while he talks with her, but he keeps telling her that she's going to wake up and find me gone, and because of this Himeko is afraid now more than ever of me leaving.

"Chikane are you alright?" Himeko asked, as I snapped out of it.

"Yes…sorry I was daydreaming…" I looked away and up at the sky.

"Hey Himeko this is where you were sitting when I found you that night…do you remember?" I glanced over and saw Himeko was doing the same thing I was.

"I'll never forget…"

"What's wrong? Did you father talk with you again?" I asked, as I noticed her tone sounded sad.

She nodded her head yes to me, as I sighed. I went and wrapped my arm around her waist, as I pulled her closer to me. I went and kissed her warm forehead while she was looking at me with confusion.

"With that kiss I make this vow I will never leave your side." I whispered, as I slowly pulled away and she laid her head against my shoulder.

"I take it your father is really trying to get rid of me…Maybe it's because like myself you too are becoming of age…Maybe I'm in the way." I calmly spoke, as I felt Himeko move closer.

I lifted my chin as she went and snuggled closer to my neck.

"My mom thinks that is what he is doing too…she told me that my father is going to have a visitor come soon…"

"I see…well I'm not his to command…only you can tell me what to do." I went and started to stroke my fingers through Himeko's long smooth as silk hair.

I was enjoying having Himeko so close being able to just relax with her, but I soon heard something and right away my fantasy was over. I slowly moved away, as I stood up and looked in my woods to see if I could see or smell who it was. Himeko quickly hid behind me and was holding onto my black cape tightly.

"Who's there?!" I coldly spoke, as I heard noises.

"Relax Chikane…" A female voice spoke, as I soon froze.

'I know that voice…' I thought, as two women came out of my woods.

"Well now it's been a long time…you've grown." The older of the two calmly spoke, as my eyes grew wide.

"Mom…Azumi…" I was so shocked that I couldn't move.

Both of them smiled at me, as I noticed that they both were in their human forms. Both of them looked just like I did after all we all looked alike as wolves, as well so I guess it wouldn't be different as humans.

"Mom we made Chikane go into shock…" Azumi calmly teased, as I lowered my head.

'Why can't I move…?' I thought, as I soon felt the warmth from Himeko's hand go away.

"Your Chikane's mother and older sister right?" Himeko happily asked, as I slowly was pulled out of shock.

"That's right and you must be the human my mate told me about." Azumi smiled along with my mom.

Himeko nodded yes, "My name is Himeko…it's nice to meet you both." She happily said, as I noticed that my mother and sister were now closer to us.

Azumi went and wrapped her arms around me putting me in a very tight embrace.

"Azumi?" I softly spoke, as my mother was at Himeko's side both of them smiling at me.

"You brat…you had me worried sick…" Azumi whispered into my ear, as I went and returned her embrace.

"I'm sorry sis."

Soon we slowly let each other go and my mom hugged me as well.

"So you're the human who has tamed my sister…you must be very special. After all Chikane is really hard to tame." Azumi teased, as I sighed.

Himeko laughed, as we all looked at her confused. She soon slowly stopped, as she smiled at us.

"Sorry about that, but you remind me a lot of my older sister…she use to tease me too." I smiled, as I remembered all the times Makoto would tease both of us.

"I guess it must be all siblings…it would seem it doesn't matter if your wolf or human." My mother calmly said, as we all laughed.

* * *

**Later.**

It was now getting late and we had spent the whole day catching up, but now there was something I wanted to ask them.

"Mom…Azumi not that I'm not happy to see you both…but why are you here?" I asked, as they both looked at each other and sighed.

"You caught us…Daisuke got Azumi worried and so we both came to check on you…we didn't want to re enter your life, but it was hard to just sit back and watch…"

"I hear that dad's been at war with Tsubasa…is that true?"

"Yes…" Azumi answered, as she lowered her head.

"What?" I asked, as I saw that my mother was doing the same thing.

"Chikane…you have to be very careful from now on…Azumi and I wanted to bring you back with us, but…" My mom stopped, as she slowly lifted her head and was looking at Himeko who was sitting at my side.

"We see that your truly happy here so we wont make you come back, but…you have to promise to be careful both you and Himeko are endanger…" My mother calmly said, as I saw she was getting ready to explain.

"Tsubasa knows your alive too…and Girochi clams that he wants to make you his mate." I froze, as I felt sick.

The last thing I wanted was to be the mate of that wolf, after all the thought of it was making me sick.

"Tsubasa happens to agree with his son…he thinks you would be the best wolf for him. He remembers how wild you were and how you even held your fangs against him…Girochi has decided to hang around the palace and wait for you to be alone…but he doesn't mind killing, if you are with anyone." She kept her eyes on Himeko, as I soon realized what she meant.

"I wont ever let him! He can't have me…I'll rip his throat out, if I ever see him here!" I growled, as they both sighed.

"Chikane we have no doubt that you would, but…a lot of wolves know about Himeko now…and they think that you being with a human has made you soft." Azumi calmly spoke, as I lowered my head to all of them.

'Their right…but I can't…no I wont leave her.' I thought, as I lifted my head.

"I don't care what they think…" I smirked.

"Let them think I'm weak. I'll just have to prove them wrong when and if they try to come." I saw a smirk on my mom's and sisters faces.

"We thought you would say that, but we just thought you should know." Right when Azumi finished a loud howl filled the cold winter night air.

'Dad?' I thought, as I recognized who's howl that was.

"Well it looks like it's time to go, after all your father will be worry." Mom said, as we all stood up.

They both hugged me goodbye as my mom went over to Himeko and wrapped her arms around her. I smiled, as I saw Himeko's face turn a light shade of red.

"Take good care of my daughter…I leave her to you." She whispered into Himeko's ear, as I pretended not to hear what she had said.

She soon released Himeko from her embrace, as they both smiled at each other. They both closed their eyes as they returned to their wolf forms, as Azumi ran off into my woods.

_"By the way Chikane." _My mother's voice was inside my mind now.

_"I told you your cloths would be that of a prince." _She happily teased, as she too ran off into the woods.

I smirked, as I waited for them to be gone before I looked away.

"Well it's late we should head back…my woods are dangerous enough without having to worry about Girochi." I calmly explained, as I smiled at Himeko. Himeko nodded, as we both headed back to the palace.

* * *

"Himeko…Chikane." Himeko's mother was there to greet us like always, but she didn't look happy to see us.

"Chikane please change back…" She whispered, as I soon heard Himeko's father's voice.

I looked at Himeko as she nodded to me, and with her approval I closed my eyes and changed back into my wolf form.

'It feels so good to be a wolf again, but I have a bad feeling about this…' I thought, as Himeko's father came over to us.

"There you all are." His voice was still as cold, as ever.

Once he saw me he glared at me with his ice cold bluish eyes, as I narrowed my eyes to him and lowly growled.

"Himeko I have someone I want you to meet." He said, as a young man entered the thrown room and was now standing at that mans side.

He looked to be about our age but there was something about his scent that made me want to attack him. His cold cinnamon eyes were looking at my Himeko, as he smiled and bowed. He was wearing a bluish gray chihaya and pure black hakuma with a black cape with red ends over, as he stood up straight.

"My name is Souma Ogami It's an honor to meet you princess Himeko." His voice sounded kind, but I could hear the coldness to his voice.

"O stop acting so serious." That man said, as he went and messed up the boy's already messy raven black hair.

"In any case I want you both of you to spend, as much time together as you can. Get to know one another…this isn't up for discussion alright." Himeko's father sounded happy, but everyone could tell he was ordering his daughter to do this.

Himeko nodded her head yes to him, as I felt her father glaring at me once again. I took this time to see why this mans scent made me want to attack him and that's when it hit me. There is only one thing in the whole world that would make any wolf want to attack someone without being forced to.

'This man…this Souma Ogami…he's a vampire.' I growled, as I noticed he too was glaring.

* * *

**Now Souma is in the picture and is after Himeko, and not only does Chikane have to worry about him but she also has to watch out for Girochi...poor Chikane has a lot to deal with now...can she handle it and what is Himeko's father planing You'll have to keep reading to find out ^-^ **

**(please review ^-^) sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

"It was nice to meet you princess, but it's late I shall let you get to bed. I hope to see you tomorrow." Souma calmly spoke, as he bowed to Himeko.

Himeko smiled, as she returned his bow with one of her own.

"Let me show you to your room." Himeko's mother softly spoke, as she led Souma out of the thrown room.

Once they were both gone Himeko's father started to coldly glare at me once again, as I started growling at him.

"Himeko I don't want to see that thing with you when you're around Souma!" He coldly ordered, as Himeko lowered her head to him.

"But…father…I don't want to leave Chikane's side." Himeko softly answered, as his glare was now on his daughter.

"Stop calling that thing that! It's just a stupid animal that will not be here forever! Leave it in your room, because if I see it with you when you're around Souma! I'll kill it!" He coldly ordered, as he walked away.

Once he was gone I quickly closed my eyes and returned to my human form. I went over to Himeko and wrapped my arms around her holding her in a tight embrace.

"Himeko…" I softly spoke, as I felt Himeko's whole body shaking like crazy.

"Everything will be alright…Himeko." I softly whispered, as I held her closer to me waiting for her to return to her old self.

* * *

**Later. **

We both had already token a bath and were in our sleeping cloths, as we were sitting on Himeko's huge bed.

"Himeko…I don't care what your father said! I do not take orders from him and I will not let that stupid Souma guy be alone with you!" I growled, as Himeko looked at me confused.

"Chikane….are you angry with Souma?" Himeko asked, as I sighed.

"No…at lest not yet, but…Souma's kind makes my fur stand on end…"

"Why? What is he?" Himeko softly asked.

"He is a vampire." I calmly answered, as I noticed Himeko's mood change.

"But vampires are myths…aren't they?"

"Well not really….my kind is a myth too and here I am. Like my kind vampires are very much alive, but we both thought the others kind died out centuries ago. I never thought I would meet a real life vampire…I bet Souma didn't think he would ever see a wolf." I smirked, as I lied down on the bed.

'But there have been wolves living here for years…why wouldn't he know that?' I thought, as I looked over at Himeko who still had that cute confused look on her face. I went and sat up, and sat closer to her.

"Himeko vampires are dangerous and I don't know why he is here…so until he leaves I am not going to leave you…even if your father doesn't like it." I tried to reassure her with a smile, but I could see that it didn't work.

"Chikane…I don't want you to get hurt…" Himeko whispered quietly, as I went and wrapped my arms around her holding her in a tight embrace once again.

"I wont…if you're really that worried than meet him in here. Your father did say I'm not allowed to leave your room while you're around him." I whispered into her ear, as I felt her slowly relaxed in my arms.

"Is that alright with you?" I asked, as I felt Himeko nod her head yes.

I slowly pulled away as we both smiled at each other.

"Now than let's get to sleep…I get the feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day." Himeko nodded in agreement, as we both went under the covers.

Once we both were comfortable I put my arms around Himeko while she snuggled her face into my chest, as she slowly relaxed. I slowly closed my eyes, as we both let sleep take over us.

Knowing that tomorrow was going to be one interesting day.

* * *

**The next day. **

Himeko had left her room to go and get some tea. Leaving me alone with vampire boy, as I lay on the ground next to the seat Himeko was just sitting in. I was forced to be in my wolf form after all I didn't want this vampire to know I was of my mother's bloodline. I narrowed my eyes at him and he in return glared at me with those cold cinnamon eyes.

"Well I never thought I would ever see your kind…I heard you beast died centuries before I was even made. So are you one of the stupid dumb beast that would just hunt humans to kill, or are you the smarter pure blood kind." He smirked, as I stood up on all fours and started growling at him.

_"Shut up vampire!" _I yelled, as his smirk grew.

"A mental link…you must be a pure blood to be able to do that or a mutt that's just smart. I wonder what else you can do…I heard from my maker that there are a few of your kind that can change into humans. Are you one of them?" His voice was starting to really piss me off.

I really wanted to rip his throat out, but I knew that Himeko's father would only hurt her if I did.

_"Why the hell are you here?!" _I growled, as he sighed.

"I'm here to marry the princess of this kingdom. I didn't think it was that hard to figure out. Than again you're just a stupid animal so I can see why you had to ask." He smirked, as my growl grew louder.

_"Why?! Why is your kind after Himeko?!_"

"Perhaps I should be asking you that. Why are you here and not with your pack?" He asked.

_"That has nothing to do with you!" _I growled.

"I guess your right I mean your not much of a threat. Your not a male so her father would never give her to you anyway…that is if you could even change into a human to begin with. I have no reason to talk with a stupid animal, but you do make things interesting. So if you must know I am here because my coven needs to find kingdoms with power to grow. I mean right now we are fine, but that life will not last for ever. This kingdom is wide and has lots of villages and such. That's why I'm here dog for the power, people, and the fact that I want to make the princess into my queen." He smirked, as he showed me his fangs.

_"You will not turn Himeko! I will never let you!" _I growled.

"Let's see about that wolf…it's not like you can turn her." He coldly spoke, as the door opened.

He drew in his fangs, as I slowly lay back down.

"Sorry it took so long!" Himeko smiled, as she closed the door behind her.

She put the tray down on the small table, as they both started talking once again.

I listened quietly keeping my eyes narrowed, as what he said was going though my mind.

* * *

**Later. **

"I'll be taking my leave after all its night now and I want you to get some rest." Souma calmly spoke, as he rose from his seat.

Himeko stood up as well and followed him to the door, as he opened it he turned to look at her.

"I had fun today princess, but do you think tomorrow we can go for a walk. I hear the woods here are beautiful…maybe tomorrow night. If that is alright with you?" He asked with a smile.

"Umm…I shall let you know tomorrow…If that's alright." Himeko softly spoke, as he simply smiled and went, and kissed her forehead.

Once I saw that I was on my feet and ready to attack. He slowly pulled away and smirked at me, as I growled and started showing him my fangs.

"I look forward to your answer…good night princess." He smiled, as he bowed his head and left the room.

Himeko closed the door, as she sighed and turned to face me. I closed my eyes and felt warmth go through me as I changed into my human form. I stood up and growled.

"I hate vampires!" Himeko heard that and was looking at with confusion in her kind violet eyes.

"Chikane are you angry?" She asked, as she walked over to where I was.

"No…I mean…I don't know. It's just…he really knows how to piss me off." I lowered my head.

I could feel my whole body heating up, as my blood was boiling. 'Who does that stupid bloodsucker think he is?! How dare he kiss Himeko…how dare he even lay a hand on her?!' I thought, as I soon froze.

I looked and saw Himeko's arms around my waist, as I felt her face nuzzle into my back.

"Himeko?" I asked, after all this was the first time while I was in human form that she embraced me.

"I'm sorry Chikane…I didn't mean to make you angry." Himeko's sweet voice whispered, as I sighed and placed my hand over hers.

"You didn't…it was that vampire. I'm worried about him…Himeko please don't be alone with him. He is dangerous and…I do not want him to hurt you." I calmly responded, as I felt Himeko's embrace grow tighter.

"Do not worry Chikane…I'll have you with me remember." Himeko whispered, as I smirked.

"That's right I almost forgot…" I soon lowered my head.

_"You're not a male so her father would never give her away to you." "You're not much of a threat." '_That damn vampires voice is still in my head…but he is right about one thing…I am no threat to him, as long as Himeko is bound to this human life and their rules…' I thought, as I sighed.

I slowly pulled away from Himeko and turned to be face to face with her.

"Himeko can I ask you something?"

"What is it Chikane?" Himeko asked.

"I want to know…if you could leave this life behind…would you?" I asked, as I lowered my head.

I hated myself for asking this, but there was something I wanted to know and this seem to be a good time to ask.

"I don't understand?" She asked.

"If you could leave your human life behind…if you could…would you? What if I could change you into a wolf…would you…follow me?" I asked, as I kept my head lowered waiting for her answer.

After all how she answered would help me with my next move.

Weather to go with my heart or go with my instincts…weather I should change Himeko or leave things as they are.

* * *

**Well now how will Himeko answer and will everything change for better or worse? You'll have to keep reading to find out ^-^**

**(Please review ^-^) Sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

It had been silent for so long, as I lowered my head.

"Himeko…I'm not asking for an answer right now." I calmly spoke to end the uncomfortable silence, as I walked over to her and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"I'll wait for your answer…so please think about it." I whispered to her, as I slowly pulled away to see she had her head lowered to me.

"I'm going to go look around and make sure that vampire isn't doing anything, but it's late you should get to bed." I lightly smiled, as I walked pasted her and left her room.

For the first time I've been here I left her side, as I walked around with my head down. I didn't bother to change back into my wolf form at the moment I didn't care, if her father or anyone else found out about me. 'How could I be so stupid?! I can't believe I asked her that?!' I thought, as I closed my eyes and kept walking trying to get what happened out of my mind.

I soon found myself outside, as I went and was sitting against one of the nearby trees.

"So you can change into a human." I glared, as Souma walked out of the shadows of my woods.

"I'm in no mood to deal with you! Get away from me vampire before I decided to rip your throat out!" I growled, as I kept my head lowered.

"Aww poor mutt, so what happened? Did Himeko turn you down or something?" His voice was pissing me off, as my growl grew louder.

"I'm I right?" His voice sounded like he was teasing me and that was really making me want to kill him.

"Well I did worn you, after all unlike your stupid kind that allows the same genders to mate. Humans do not they have rules against things like that one of the many thing humans and vampire share."

"O shut up vampires use to allow that!" I growled.

"That was many years before my time and they no longer allow it…by the way wolf. I want to know why you're so close to the princess in the first place."

"That has nothing to do with you!"

"It can't be power other wise they would have sent a male here instead? Why did they send you?"

"No one sent me here!" I growled, as I finally lifted my head just enough to give him a warning glare.

"I see. Then way are you here?"

"It has nothing to do with you!" I lowered my head, as I felt his damn smirk.

"Don't tell me your trying to mate with a princess none the less a human princess. I've heard of some stupid things, but that is the best one. Has your stupid kind learn nothing from your origins?!" He teased, as he let out an evil sounding laugh.

"Well now wolf it looks like I should start treating you, as a threat after all. The last thing I need is my future queen to be stolen by a stupid animal."

"Enough!" I growled, as I stood up and glared at him.

"Himeko isn't an object here for you to win! She's a human and I will never let you have her! So just leave already or I'll be forced to kill you!" I growled, as Souma's fangs started to show as he smirked.

"Don't make it sound so easy wolf, besides its way to fun here to leave. In fact more of my kind should be coming here. So you and your stupid kind should be the ones leaving, after all the humans hate your kind too." His fangs went away, as he walked away.

"Tell Himeko that I look forward to tomorrows walk, after all it might be her last as a human." That was the last thing he said, as he returned into the shadows of my woods.

'Dammit! I can't stand him!' I thought, as I growled and sat back down under the tree. 'I don't know what to do….I don't want to rush Himeko, but if she would follow me I have to know soon. Because I'll have to leave her side for a week…that way I'll be able to change her. I need to know, so that…so I can decide what to do next. Dammit that stupid vampire is messing everything up!' I growled closing my eyes to try and calm down, as I heard my packs howls fill the night air.

* * *

_(For the next few weeks I've kept my distance from Himeko…I wanted her to answer me, but I didn't want her to feel pressured into it. Souma wasn't lying when he said more of his kind was coming. Three new older vampires came the next day and ever since my woods have been filled with howls. I've learned that the oldest male vampire is Souma's maker and that his name is Kazuki. The other two females were called Reiko and Korona. When ever any of them are near Himeko I watched. Just because I was waiting for an answer didn't mean I was going to let the vampires win and take her away from me. I decided to stay human for this since it was easier to walk around Himeko's home, after all only Himeko and her mother knew I could do this.) _

I sighed, as I was trying to get use to the warmth of spring. After all I've always loved winter the snow and cold air made being human easier for me, but with the warmth's of spring. Let's just say if I was a normal human I would have died from the heat of my own body. I was sitting under the same tree that I found Himeko under on the night I decided to stay with her. Himeko and her mother were visiting Makoto and were returning tonight, so I didn't have to keep a watch on those damn vampires.

"See I told you she was one of them." I sighed, as I opened my eyes and saw Souma along with the older three vampires.

"Your right…but she can change making her a descendant of the first wolf…" I heard the older male the one called Kazuki speak.

I was caught in his golden bronze colored eyes that looked a mixed of kindness and sadness. His long greenish hair was up, as I growled at them. His hair looked so much like the grass that was starting to grow, as he smirked at me. Unlike stupid myth vampires do not burn from sunlight sadly. They just don't like being in the sun and so they are all very pale because of it, but these vampires were a little tan.

"You should know Kazuki since you were made around that time." Another voice spoke, but this one was female.

I looked and saw it was the one with mid-back brown earthy hair. Her green eyes were like looking into deep emeralds and unlike Kazuki's they were filled with happiness. I would have to guess it's because her mate was always at her side. Like Souma pointed out Vampires stopped allowing the same gender to mate, but both of these females are older. So they are not affected by such a rule, after all I'm sure they could kill anyone who tried and split them up.

"You both should be careful of what you are saying…the wolf is awake and listening." The one called Korona's mate spoke, as she was glaring at me with her cold yet warm reddish ruby eyes.

Her reddish hair was shorter than I'd ever seen a woman have. I mean even Makoto who had short hair didn't have it that short. They all listened to the one called Reiko and glared at me.

I sighed, as I slowly stood up and returned their glared. Kazuki was wearing the same outfit as Souma, but the two females were wearing different robes. They both had on blood red chihaya's and black hakuma's with the same cape as the males.

"What do you want? I was hoping to be free of you for at lest one day…" I growled, as they all smirked at me.

"Souma tells us you're trying to mate with the princess." Kazuki calmly spoke, as my royal blue eyes grew colder.

"So what if I am…" I growled, as I saw both the females nod and smile at each other.

"I see. Please tell me you aren't going to turn her." Kazuki spoke once again.

"That has nothing to do with you…besides isn't that why your kind is here in the first place?" I asked.

"In a way…our kind needs a place like this. There are a lot of humans…and to top it off wolves. We need power and this kingdom is a perfect place for our coven and as long, as the wolves do not bother us. We can all live here peacefully."

"Not when you're going to kill people…not when you're going to harm Himeko!" I growled, as I saw Reiko place her hand on the older males shoulder.

"Look kid…Souma isn't old enough yet for turning people and we do not have any need for more of our kind. Himeko is free to stay human…but we do not want you to turn her into a wolf."

"Why's that?" I asked, as I felt a little more relaxed talking to the female.

After all from the looks of it she and I were a lot alike.

"You should know your own origins…the first wolf fell in love with a human and tried to turn it. The human died painfully and the wolf couldn't live with the grief and in the end died, as well."

"The gods took pity on the wolves after that happened and granted her new born pup the gift of changing into a human and the pup was raised by a human family, so that her bloodline would live on and not die for one wolf's mistake." I finished, as I lowered my head.

"I know that story better than any other wolf…but that won't stop me from trying. Himeko isn't a normal human even female member of her family have powers…" I stopped, as I sighed.

I didn't need to explain myself to vampires even, if I felt a bound with them.

"I see. So nothing I or anyone else says will change your mind?" Reiko calmly asked, as the others looked at each other and back at me.

"Only one person will change my mind…and I'm not in the mood to tell you everything." I lightly growled trying to give Reiko a warning to back off, as nicely as any wolf could.

"I see…very well for this one night none of us will get in your way." Reiko smirked, as she could already feel Souma getting ready to protest.

"Just for tonight…the princess will be all yours…I have the feeling you both have alot to talk about. But I'm telling you right now we are not going to give up with out a fight…so take this act of kindness." Reiko smirked, as she glanced at Korona who was smiling at her.

"Call it a gift from two who know what it feels like." Reiko turned her back to my, as I smirked.

"Hey vampire…No I mean Reiko!" I yelled, as she looked over her shoulder at me.

"Thanks…" I smirked, as she nodded and they all disappeared into the shadows of my woods trees.

I slowly sat back down and lay against that tree, as I closed my eyes. 'One night…hopefully that's all I need to get my answer from Himeko. Finally it'll just be the two of us…just like it used to be.' I thought, as I decided to take a short rest.

* * *

**Later. Night had fallen.**

I finally returned to Himeko's room after all of that time, since the night I asked her if she would follow me. I took a deep breath as I opened the door and went in. Once I was inside I looked and found Himeko was already fast asleep on her bed. I sighed, as I walked over to her and noticed she was sleeping on the side I normally slept on.

"Himeko…" I whispered, as I went and sat down on the edge of the bed making sure not to wake her.

I went and brushed some lose strands of her golden sunlight blonde hair out of her face.

"Chikane…" Himeko whispered, as I froze and pulled my hand away.

Himeko went and nuzzled her face into the blankets I normally slept with.

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry I didn't answer you." She whispered, as tears started coming out of her tightly closed eyes.

'Himeko…' I thought, as I felt a burning pain in my heart. I lowered my head to her. 'I did this…I forced all of this on her…She's crying because of me…' I thought, as I felt so much pain that it felt like I was dying. I was about to get up, as I soon froze. I looked and saw that Himeko had grabbed onto my chihaya sleeve.

"Chikane…Chikane." Himeko's sweet voice kept calling my name, as I lightly smiled.

I had missed her sweet voice calling my name…I had missed her so much. I went and sat back down, as I kissed her warm forehead for the first time in awhile.

"I'm right here my princess….I'm right here my Himeko." I whispered in her ear, as I slowly pulled away and saw that Himeko's eyes were slowly opening.

Once they were opened and she had sat up she looked up at me. With her cute sleepy violet eyes.

"Sorry did I wake you?" I asked, as Himeko went and wrapped her arms around me and buried her face into my chest.

"Chikane…" She sounded a mix of panic and fear with a hint of happiness, as I went and returned her embrace.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry if I scared you Himeko." I whispered, as I felt Himeko's head shake no.

I slowly pulled away so we could be face to face, as I whipped her tears away.

"I thought you had left…I thought that you were gone, but then I saw you and I wanted to run to you but…" Himeko stopped, as she lowered her head to me.

"I'm sorry Chikane…I'm sorry I didn't answer you." Himeko softly spoke, as I smiled.

I went and gently lifted her head up once again, as I whipped more tears away from her eyes.

"It's alright…I knew it would be a lot to ask. That's why I wanted you to think about it before you answered me…So my princess do you have an answer for me yet?"

"Chikane…I've had an answer ever since the night you left, but…I was afraid that you were angry or that I hurt you…" She softly spoke, as I went and kissed her forehead.

Once I pulled away I smiled at her light red face.

"Himeko…I could never be angry with you…I just wanted to give you room. That way you could think about my question without having to worry, if you were hurting me. I guess that didn't work out like I had thought." I smirked.

"So what is your answer my princess?" I asked.

Himeko went and lowered her head to me, as I saw her face was turning a darker shade of red.

"I would…I would follow you. Where ever you go Chikane…I would go too…because I think I've fallen in love with you" She shyly answered, as I couldn't help the huge smile on my face.

I went and pulled her in for a tight embrace. I soon released her, as I saw her face was burning red.

"Himeko…I feel the same way…I've felt like that ever since I learned what love was." I happily said.

"I love you too…my Himeko." I smiled warmly at her, as I felt my face heat up just a little.

It was not even close to how red Himeko's face was, as I smirked at the idea I had in my head.

"Himeko…there's something I have to do to make this official." I calmly spoke, as I moved closer to her and her face grew redder.

"Please do not move…alright." Himeko nodded yes, as I went and lightly bit her soft neck with my human teeth.

I licked the small amount of blood that came out of the wound, as I slowly pulled away.

"Now it's official you're my mate." I smiled, as Himeko's face turn a darker shade of red.

I went and pulled her in my arms, as I fell on the bed with her still in my arms. I smiled at her, as we both were lying on her bed looking at each other.

"Chikane….now…Will you stay still…Please." Himeko shyly spoke, as I nodded my head yes waiting to see what she was going to do.

She moved closer to my human body, as her soft warm lips pressed against my own. I was in shocked at first until I relaxed and returned the kiss that was given to me, and in time I even deepened it. We both slowly pulled away so that we could catch our breaths, as we smiled at each other.

"That was what Makoto meant…that's how human show when they love someone." Himeko smiled, as her face was a cute light shade of red now.

"I see. I think I like the human way better than the wolf's way." I smirked, as I went and wrapped my arms around Himeko keeping her closer to me.

"Why's that?" Himeko shyly asked, as I warmly smiled at her.

"As a human I can hold you close in my arms…the wolf's way is different and." I stopped, as I went and took another sweet warm kiss from Himeko's mouth.

Once I slowly pulled away I smirked.

"As a wolf I don't get to kiss you like this." I teased, as Himeko's face grew a darker shade of red.

I soon went under the covers to join Himeko as we both were closer to each other now.

"Himeko…why were you sleeping where I normally do?" I asked, as I placed my forehead against Himeko's warm human one.

"Umm…it's because your side still smelled like you…That night I wanted to talk to you so badly, but I was afraid too. That's when I sat down to wait for you and smelled your earthy wild smell on the other side of my bed. After awhile of waiting I was getting sleepy and, so…I fell asleep." Himeko shyly explained.

"Have you been sleeping on my side every night since?" I asked, as she nodded yes to me.

"I see. Well it is late now and we both should get some sleep. And this time you do not have to wait for me, because I'm right here." I smiled, as Himeko nodded in agreement with one of her warm smiled as well.

I made sure my arms were around her like all the nights before. We both closed our eyes slowly letting sleep take over, as a small crescent moon mark appeared on both mine and Himeko's necks.

_(Little did I know that things were going to become a lot harder, as I enjoyed that night with my newly found mate. _

_Unaware of the pain and suffering yet to come.) _

* * *

**Well now things are starting to heat up between the wolf and human, but what will the vampires act on this and will Chikane turn Himeko into a wolf and don't forget about Girochi trust me he comes back. To see how everything turns out you'll have to keep reading ^-^**

**(Please review ^-^) sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

_(It is now spring and it's been a while since the night I made Himeko my mate. Those vampires kept true to what they said, after that night they have done everything they could to keep me away from my mate. It doesn't help that they have her father on their side and that no one knows the rules of wolves here. Not that it would matter after all Himeko was still under the human rules. Before Souma started spending every second of every day with** My**__ Himeko…we both decided that we would live as humans. That is until the human way of life threatens our relationship, as mates or in her case lovers. I was fine with this after all I loved the human way of kissing anyway, but I was getting really irritated by how that stupid vampire was becoming so friendly with __**My **__mate.) _

* * *

"Chikane is that you?" A soft voice asked, as I snapped out of it and looked up from were I was sitting.

"Amaya?" I softly spoke, as I stood up from my spot under a tree and bowed to her.

She smiled warmly at me, as I slowly stood up but kept my head lowered to her.

"You're still so polite…but why aren't you with my daughter. After all I know she is your mate and I thought wolves never leave their mates side." She smiled, as I sighed.

Her mother was the first to find out about me making Himeko my mate and ever since she's been having fun teasing both of us about it.

"That's true…but we aren't in my world and in hers…well…" I stopped, as I looked over at the tree I had been watching.

She looked and saw Souma and Himeko sitting under that tree talking.

"I see. It would seem my husband is still determined on Souma as Himeko's husband…" She softly spoke, as I sighed.

I wanted so badly to go over there and rip out his throat and take my Himeko away, but I was still human and I had to live by their rules.

"Chikane wait here…" She smiled, as I looked at her confused.

She soon left my side and walked over to where my mate and that vampire where. I stared at her in shock, as I listened to what she was saying.

"Souma would you and your friends come with me…I need your help with something." Himeko's mother calmly asked.

Her tone was still warm sounding, but it sounded different than when she was talking to me.

"As you wish…queen Amaya." Souma calmly answered.

He rose to his feet and the other three vampires came out of there places.

Once they were all at her side she walked away and they all had to follow, after all like me they too had to obey human rules. Himeko's mother was the queen and it would be a huge mistake to disobey her and I wasn't the only one who knew that, so did those stupid vampires.

Once they were gone and I could smell any of them I went over to where my Himeko was still sitting.

"I have to remember to thank your mother." I smiled, as Himeko looked up and warmly smiled at me.

I went and took Souma's place under the tree, as I felt myself already feel relaxed and happy.

"So…is he behaving?" I softly asked, as I lowered my head.

I could feel my face heat up in a light blush; after all I could only watch them when Reiko and the other vampires wouldn't get in my way. I froze and looked down at my hand when I felt something warm rest on it. I was happy to see it was Himeko's hand and looked up at her smiling face.

"He is…do not worry my wolf. I won't let him misbehave…you're the only one who can." Himeko shyly spoke.

I saw her face turn a dark red. I smiled and was happy to hear it, after all the only time I really could see her was at night. But her father was starting to even take that away from me and I was relived to here she was safe.

"Really…" I teased, as I went and moved closer to her.

I stopped with our faces only inches away from each other and our lips barely touching.

"That's nice to know." I whispered, as I saw her close her beautiful violet eyes.

I went and kissed those warm soft lips of hers, as I too closed my eyes. I slowly deepen the kiss and was enjoying the feeling of warmth her lips were giving me, but I could feel that I had token away from breath. So I slowly pulled away and allowed my beautiful Himeko to catch her breath, as I smiled.

I went and pulled back some of her golden blonde hair that I had fallen lose while we shared that kiss. After I pulled her hair behind her ear I was going to pull away, but stopped when she placed her hand over mine keeping it right were it was. Her face was still scarlet red, but she looked so cute and to top it off her smile was as bright, as the sun it's self.

'Himeko…' I thought with a smile.

'How did I get so lucky…how did I find a mate like you.' I happily thought, as I moved my hand from her face and in tangled my fingers through hers.

I went and placed a kiss on her warm forehead and slowly pulled away, as we both soon started to talk and enjoy the time we had before reality got back in the way.

* * *

**Later.**

It was early night now and I was walking around making sure to keep my distance from them. Once again my time from Himeko was stolen it didn't take long for the vampires to return and they interrupted our time. Souma had led Himeko away from me while Kazuki followed them. While they walked away Reiko and her mate Korona led me away in the opposite direction they both were talking to me, as I sighed.

After they did that I was stuck with having both of them watching me and there was no way for me to go near Himeko.

"So you're watching from the shadows again?" I froze and looked to see Himeko's mother walking along side me.

I bowed to her and kept my head lowered, as we kept walking.

"Yes…By the way thank you so much for leading them away…" I calmly said.

I could feel her warm gaze on me along with her smile, so much like my Himeko.

"It was my pleasure…So has he done anything?"

"No…but I still will be watching him." I growled, as I heard her laugh.

"My daughter is lucky to have such an over protective wolf." She teased.

While I felt my face heat up light at her words.

"Are the others here too?" She softly asked.

"Yes…they always are. I'm just glad that none of them are talking to me…or leading me away." I sighed, as I wanted so much to be the one walking at Himeko's side.

"I see. I am sorry that my husband is causing so many problems…he just wants what's best for Himeko."

"Why? He has never cared about her before…why is he starting now?" I asked.

"I know…Chikane would you like to know something…about Himeko's father." Amaya softly asked, as I nodded my head yes and made sure to listen.

"Himeko's father…he had a younger sister. She not only looked like Himeko but she also acted like her…" She stopped, as I went and looked up at her.

"But than why? Why would he treat her like he does?" I calmly asked.

"Chikane…Isao's sister is the reason why he hates wolves and why he treats Himeko the way he does. One day when he was 15 years old him and his father returned from a hunt he found his mother crying. She told them both that his sister had run away and she didn't know what to do…Isao quickly got back on his horse and went out to look for his little sister. It took him a whole week before he found her in the woods…it these woods." She stopped, as she looked out at my woods.

"She was sitting under a tree with someone else…he couldn't really tell who the other person was all he knew was that he had found his little sister and wanted to bring her back. But when he got closer both of them froze and stood up. He too froze after all he didn't want her to run away again, and he wanted to see what they were going to do. He heard the other person say something and then he saw them slowly change into a wolf…" She stopped and looked at me.

I was beyond surprised, 'Some one from my bloodline..' I thought, as I waited for her to continue with the story.

"He watched, as his sister hug the wolf, as it soon took off and she returned to a small house…when he went over to what looked to be her home. She was shocked that he had been able to find her and when he tried to convince her to return with him…she said no. She told him that this was her home and that she would never returned to the palace. He asked why and she simply answered that she would never leave her wolf… Hearing her say that angered him and he told her he would find that wolf and kill it, if she did not return with him. She simply answered that if he tried to kill her wolf he would have to go through her. Isao was extremely close to his younger sister and for her to choose a wolf over him enraged him." She stopped and was looking me once again.

"What happened?" I asked, as she sighed.

"In the end…he went after that wolf and just like she told him he had to go through her to kill it…"

"He killed his sister?"

"Yes…he went and was going to stab the already near death wolf and…well he doesn't even remember when he delivered the killing blow, but when he regain control of him self. She was over the now dead wolf…her face once so warm was freezing cold and pale, as he saw her blood on his sword." She stopped, as I lowered my head.

"I see…but that gives him no right to treat Himeko the way he does." I calmly said, as I heard the queen sigh.

"That's very true…I tell him that all the time, but when he see's Himeko he thinks of his sister…and his behavior toward Himeko worsen when you appeared in her life."

"I see." I calmly spoke, as I soon felt something warm touch my hand.

I stopped and noticed it was Amaya's hand resting against my own.

"Chikane please…just take good care of my daughter. Don't ever let anyone harm her…not even him." She softly said, but it sounded like she was begging me to do this.

I smiled lightly to her and nodded my head yes to her.

"Of course I will…no one is ever going to harm her. Not while I'm still alive and at her side." I was relived to see her smile, as she slowly released my hand and we continued to walk.

She would occasionally tease me about how cute it was that I watched over Himeko like a good doggy.

I would just sigh and smile knowing that her mother was just being a mother.

* * *

"It's really late…" Himeko's mother noticed, as she saw that Himeko looked really tired.

I could feel her looking at me, as she smiled at the glare I was giving Souma for keeping Himeko out so long. Unlike him and I Himeko needs sleep and he should know that.

"Chikane follow me." She whispered to me.

I followed behind her, as we walked over to them.

"Souma would it be alright if I take my daughter to her room now." Amaya softly asked, as Souma glared at me.

But his gaze soon fell on Himeko as he saw how tired she was.

"Very well…Good night Himeko." He calmly spoke, as he went and placed a kiss on my Himeko's forehead.

He slowly pulled away and smirked when he heard my growl and saw my glare.

"Good night your majesty." He calmly said, as he bowed to Himeko's mother and walked away from us.

I could sense that the other vampires were following him, as I soon relaxed once they were all gone.

"Chikane go ahead and take Himeko to her room." She gently said, as she went and kissed Himeko's forehead right where Souma had.

"Good night Himeko." She whispered, as Himeko sleepy smiled at her mother.

I went and knelt down in front of her and once I felt that she was on my back I stood up.

"Good night Chikane." She smiled, as she started walking away from us.

"Good night…Amaya." I softly relied, as I started walking toward the place.

"So how sleepy are you?" I softly asked, as Himeko had already fallen asleep on my back.

I smiled, as her warmth and scent was surrounding me. As I kept walking I soon froze, as I smelled something other than Himeko's wonderful scent. I quickly turned around and looked around before I entered the palace.

'This scent…its Girochi's scent.' I growled.

'So his still here!' I thought, as I felt Himeko nuzzle her face into my back.

'I can't do anything while I have her with me…if he tries anything. That's when I'll kill him.' I growled, as I soon started walking once again and was now inside.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the nearby woods. **

_"See I told you." _

A dark as the earth's dirt brown male wolf coldly spoke, as his cold golden eyes were looking at another male wolf at his side.

_"You are right little bro…that human is kid of cute." _

_"So will you do it?"_

_"Sure…I'll help you out Girochi. After all what are brother for anyway." _The lager snow white wolf coldly spoke, as he was looking at the palace with his cold golden eyes.

* * *

**I'm really really sorry it took so long but I'm going to try and update soon ^-^ See I told you Girochi would come back and he has help to see what he has planed for Chikane and Himeko you'll have to keep reading ^-^**

**(Please review ^-^)**

**sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

I slowly opened my eyes and smiled when I saw my Himeko snuggled comfortably in my arms. She went and nuzzled her face deeper into my chest; as I took in her sweet scent and the warmth of her body so close to mine.

'I have to say…you look even more adorable while you're sleeping.' I thought, as I went and lay their watching her sleep.

That stupid vampire kept her awake really late so I knew this one time he wouldn't be coming early to get her. After all I had heard Himeko's mother say that when Himeko wakes up she'll have her find him.

'Looks like I have you all to my self…at lest for a little while.' I thought, as I just watched my beautiful mate sleep in my arms.

* * *

It didn't take to long for my Himeko to slowly wake, as I saw her beautiful warm violet eyes look up at me.

"Good morning princess. Did you sleep well?" I asked with a smile, as I saw Himeko's face turn a light red.

She nodded yes, as she smiled.

"Morning my wolf prince." She whispered, as I lightly laughed.

"So how long do you think we have before those vampires know you're awake?" I softly asked, as she just moved closer to me.

"I don't know…can I just say I'm sick and stay in bed with you…" She softly whispered, as I softly sighed.

"I wish you could…but knowing your father he'd just drag you out…" I answered, as I tightened my embrace around my mate.

We both stood silent, as I was enjoying having her so close, but I knew that it wouldn't last for too long. Just as I thought a knock was soon heard on her door.

"Princess are you awake?" Souma's voice calmly asked, as we both sighed.

I slowly pulled away; as we both got out of the warm bed I was already feeling the sense of loss without her in my arms.

"Yes…I'll be out soon." Himeko softly answered.

She was looking at me her warm violet eyes had the same look of loss, as my royal blue eyes.

"Alright…I'll be waiting right here." Souma answered.

"He's such a pain…" I sighed, as we both stood up.

I had fallen asleep in my new obsidian chihaya that was lighter and had short sleeves thanks to the warmer spring weather, but my snow white hakuma is still the same and it's nice out side so I don't need a cape.

"Himeko…I'm going to keep the vampire company while you get ready ne." I smirked, as Himeko looked surprised but she soon smiled.

"Alright Chikane…just don't eat him." She teased.

"No way he would taste awful!" I teased back, as I heard her sweet laugh and left her room.

Just like he said he was waiting right at her door for her to come out. I closed the door behind me and glared at him. He was already glaring at me, so it was nothing new.

"You spent the night with her!" He coldly spoke, as I smirked.

"That's right…after all she is my mate. What's wrong you jealous." I teased, as his glare grew colder.

"Not at all because soon she'll be mine, and you'll be gone." He smirked, as I felt my gaze grow colder and a low growl escape my lips.

"That will never happen! You'll never have her!" I growled, as he just smirked.

"We'll see about that, after all I have her father on my side. Himeko should be getting the news today."

"What news?!"

"You'll see." His voice was really irritating me, as my growl grew louder.

"I'm not afraid of your growling stupid wolf!"

"You should be bloodsucker!"

The door slowly opened, as we both stopped glaring at each other and looked to see Himeko had walked out of her room. She was in her normal light pink chihaya that was lighter than her winter one and also had short sleeves and her white hakuma was a little different than mine, as she walked out of her room and closed the door behind her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She smiled.

I noticed that when she smiled at Souma it was never as warm, as the smiles she gave me.

"It's alright princess…good morning. How did you sleep?" Souma calmly asked, as I glared at him.

"I slept great." My Himeko always sounds happy, but around him it was different.

I didn't like the fact that he was getting so close…she was my mate and he had no right to be around her. I let out a light growl, as I saw him smirk at me.

"Before we go eat breakfast your father wishes to speak with you. You can come along too dog." He returned my glare, as my gaze grew colder.

"He does?" Himeko sounded surprised, but that quickly turned to worry.

Souma looked confused; after all he has never seen how badly her father treats her. Himeko's father acts nice to Himeko when ever him or any of the other vampires are around, but I knew why she was so worry because him wanting to speak with her was never a good thing.

"Shall we go princess?" Souma asked. His voice snapped Himeko out of it, as she looked over at me.

"Don't worry I'll be at your side." I calmly said.

Trying to reassure her, as she nodded her head. They both started walking, as I followed close behind them. I could still see that she was worried and I wanted to hold her hand or do something to ease her worry…more than anything I wanted to do something. I growled when I remembered that I was helpless…I hated feeling like this.

'Dammit! I'm really starting to hate the humans way of life! Everything is different and there are too many rules to follow! I wish that we could just run to the safety of my woods! To my pack…where we could live in peace!' I growled at the thought, as I lowered my head and kept walking.

I was listening to everything the vampire was saying, but at the moment I was in no mood to watch him talk to my Himeko.

That is with out me ripping out his throat.

* * *

"There they are." Himeko's father calmly spoke, as I was hiding nearby.

He still hasn't found out about me turning into a human and I wanted to keep it like that. He thinks that Himeko keeps me in her room just like he ordered her to do. I closed my eyes and listened carefully to what he wanted to tell my mate.

"Good morning Himeko." Himeko's mother sounded calm and not happy.

'I have a real bad feeling about this.' I thought, as I kept listening.

"Morning mother and father." Himeko warmly spoke.

I could smell the other vampires so I didn't even have to hear their voices.

"Souma said you wish to tell me something?"

"Yes…your mother doesn't agree with me, but I believe in time she will get use to the idea."

"Idea?" Himeko asked confused.

"The idea of Souma being your husband. I will be announcing it on your birthday, after all you'll be of age to marry and he is perfect." I froze.

I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. 'Marry! Husband! No…Himeko's my mate!' I thought, as I growled softly making sure the humans couldn't hear, as for the vampires I didn't really care if they did. I soon felt my legs give out, as I slid down the wall and sat down on the ground. I crossed my legs keeping my head lowered and eyes closed, as I forced myself to keep listening.

"Marry…but father I'm…I'm not in love with Souma. I mean his a great friend…but I would never want to marry him." Himeko softly said.

"That doesn't matter in time you'll fall in love and there is no one else that I will allow to marry you except him." Her father calmly ordered.

"Dear you can't make Himeko fall in love with someone and you can't make her marry him if she doesn't want to." Amaya's calm voice spoke, as I tried to regain control of myself.

I was fighting with all of my strength to not turn into my wolf form and attack all of them.

"This is not a request!" His tone grew colder.

I knew that Himeko and her mother had lowered their heads, after all Himeko's father was still stronger than both of them.

"Now than you both should hurry and go eat. I bet you both have a lot more to talk about, since you'll be married soon." His voice was calm once again; as I heard Himeko and Souma walk away.

I could smell everyone leave, as I just sat there.

'He's right…Himeko's birthday is next week…what are we going to do. I want to turn her, but…I'd have to leave her side for a whole week…and in that time those filthy bloodsuckers might turn her…I have to do something! I wont let these stupid human rules take away my mate! I wont let them take my Himeko!' I thought, as I regain control of myself and stood up.

I soon left the palace and headed to where I knew Himeko and that bloodsucker would be.

* * *

"Get lost vampire!" I growled, as I was standing in front of Souma.

I saw Himeko snap out of thought once she heard my voice.

"Chikane?"

"You heard him dog…you lose." Souma calmly spoke.

My growl grew louder and I went and grabbed his chihaya. I lifted him up and pinned him against the tree that they always ate under.

"I said get lost!"

"Release him!" I heard Kazuki's voice order, as I looked to see the three older vampires surrounding me.

"No!" I growled, as I went and tighten my grip.

"I've had enough! I'm sick of watching this vampire getting to close to her! Himeko's my mate not yours, so leave her alone!" I growled, as I felt my blood boiling within my body.

I slowly moved closer to Souma's neck my wolf fangs now only inches away.

"Chikane…please don't." I stopped moving when I heard Himeko's sweet voice.

Her tone sounded like she was afraid and the only thing I could think of was me. 'Am I frightening her?' I thought, as I slowly pulled away. I withdrew my fangs as they returned to human teeth. I went and threw Souma far away from the tree, as he hit the ground hard. The older vampires at his side now, as I glared at all of them.

"Leave! You have no right to be here! This territory has been claimed!" I growled, as they all just glared at me.

They all were now showing their fangs to me, as my growls grew louder and I felt my blood boiling once again. I allowed my fangs to return as my human form started to slowly change into my wolf. It felt different this time harder, as I was only able to turn partly. I was still in human form, but my claws and fangs were showing and a little of my wolf hair was around my face and arms.

I growled, as I lunched my self forward and aimed for the vampires. I tackled Souma to the ground and was going to rip out his throat, but I was thrown off by Kazuki. I landed and quickly charged at them once again this time Kazuki and Reiko both jumped at me. They were able to pin me to the ground, as I went and bit Kazuki's forearm to make him release my neck and get him off of my back. Reiko was holding onto my back legs, as I started kicking trying to get free from her grip.

My fangs dug deeper into Kazuki's arm, as I went and ripped my fangs out and then before I dug them back in. The older male released me and once I felt he had I quickly turned and dug my fangs into Reiko's shoulder. Reiko growled, as she showed me her fangs, but I just dug my own fangs deeper into her shoulder. If I hadn't dug my fangs into her shoulder as deep, as they were she would have just thrown me off, but she couldn't do that any more. Not unless she wanted to feel more pain.

I soon felt someone holding my head in a tight head lock, as I felt fangs dig into my neck that was now ticker and was covered with my mid-night black fur. I knew that it was Korona who had dug her fangs into my neck, as I narrowed my eyes and just ripped my fangs out of Reiko's shoulder forcing her to release me and back away. I had left a huge wound and she was starting to lose a lot of blood.

I quickly rose to my feet and once I had gotten a hold of Korona I dug my claws into her back and threw her on the ground in front of me. I was going to dig my fangs into her throat and rip it out. When I soon felt some one tackle me to the ground, as I narrowed my eyes and my growls grew louder.

Souma was now on top of my still changing body. His fangs showing, as he was retuning my growls with some of his own. He went and thrust his fangs at me, but I moved so he missed my neck and he dug his fangs into my shoulder. I felt different this time, as I moved my body so that way I would be the one over him, as I in return dug my fangs into his exposed shoulder.

My blood was boiling, as I felt my body changing into my wolf form. But…it was slowly and I felt more like a crazy rabbet wolf than my old self. I soon felt Souma release my neck and that's when I ripped my fangs out of his shoulder and rose to my feet, as I was now hovering on all fours. Still slowly changing, as I growled and was about to finish him off. That's when I saw someone jump at me, so I quickly grabbed and threw Korona on the ground and was just about to rip out her throat.

"Please stop!" I stopped.

'That voice…Himeko…my Himeko.' I thought, as I pulled away from Korona and jumped back.

It took me two huge jumps, but once I landed I was right where I was when I started my attack. I fell to one knee and I was completely human now, as I looked over at my Himeko. Her soft eyes were filled of sadness and tears were forming in those eyes, as I lowered my head.

"Himeko why did you stop me? I was winning?" I calmly asked, as I froze when her arms went around me.

Her warm arms holding me in a comfortable embrace.

"Chikane…I'm so happy…your back. I was afraid I had lost you." Himeko whispered into my ear, as I froze.

'Did she…Did I really?' I thought, as I felt pain in my chest right where my heart was. 'I really did…she really did almost lose me. I was acting like those stupid best!' I growled at myself, as I slowly pulled away from my Himeko and looked at the wounded vampires not far from us. I slowly rose to my feet, as Himeko was now holding onto my arm tightly.

"I've had enough…I've had enough of all of this. I'm sick of you! I respect the human rules and hell I even respected yours from time to time! Respect my ways and leave my mate alone!" I growled.

"If you do not then next time you wont live! What say you?!"

Korona was the only one that wasn't hurt, as much. But it was Reiko who answered me, as she was sitting up glaring at me her hand was covering the wound I had inflected on her.

"You won…this time, but I'm sorry. We are not here of choice…we are under orders. We have to stay…" Reiko calmly explained, as Korona made her lay back down.

"Orders?"

"Yes…we are truly sorry…but we will not leave." Korona now took over the talking, as the other three closed their eyes and rested.

After all I had wounded them badly and to heal they needed rest.

"Then what would happen if Himeko was…let's say was taken. Will you all have to leave?" I calmly asked, as Korona sighed.

"I believe we would have no choice…we would leave failures, but yes we would leave." Korona answered, as I knew what I had to do.

"Thank you…and I didn't mean to harm you all so badly…I am sorry." I calmly said, as I looked at my Himeko.

She nodded, as we both left and headed back to the palace.

Leaving the vampires to their rest and healing.

* * *

"Here we go." Himeko's voice was soft and warm once again.

That made me happy and even though I told her my wounds would heal fast. She still was treating them with her human herbs that all smelled funny.

"Thank you…Himeko." I tried to sound like I normally did, but from the look she was giving me it didn't work.

"I'm…I'm sorry I frightened you…" I softly said, as Himeko was putting some of the herbs on my bloody neck.

"Chikane…can you promise me something…"

"Anything."

"Please don't ever do that again…I was afraid I'd lost the Chikane that I…That I'm in love with." Himeko's voice was so shy when she finished.

"Of course princess…I'll never do that again." I smiled, as I went and lifted my head making sure to be careful of my fresh wounds.

I placed a light kiss on my Himeko's warm forehead, as I slowly pulled away and smiled. I saw her face was once again a scarlet color.

"Himeko…I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Would you leave now? After what those vampires told us…and than there is your father…would you leave with me now? Would you let me turn you?" I calmly asked, as I waited for Himeko to give me an answer.

I wasn't going to rush her, but if those vampires wont leave until Himeko is out of their reach that's the only way I can think of.

"If you don't want to it's alright…I guess I could put up with those bloodsuckers…that is only if it would make you happy." I tried to reassure her and tried to not force her into anything.

I waited for her to answer me, as I was thinking about what I just said. 'I don't really like the thought of sharing my Himeko with that bloodsucker…but if it would make her happy to live as humans. I guess I would have no choice but to deal with it.' I thought, as I let out a soft sigh.

"No." Himeko's voice snapped me out of it, as I looked at her.

"We should leave…we said as long, as the rules of my world do not get in the way of us being together. My father making me marry Souma would get in the way of us being together…I said I would follow you and I will. We should leave this world behind…that is, if you want to." Himeko softly spoke, as I went and wrapped her inside a tight embrace.

"Of course I want too…I want nothing more than to leave this world behind and be free. To be free with you at my side…let's leave my love." I whispered into my Himeko's ear, as I felt her return my embrace.

* * *

**things a going to get harder for them from this point on but to see what I mean you'll have to keep reading ^-^ **

**(Please review ^-^) Sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	13. Chapter 13

"Himeko you're sure about this right?" I asked, as she finally fished treating my wounds.

Which were deeper then I had thought they were.

"Yes I'm sure…why is something wrong?" Himeko asked, as she was soon sitting right next to me on her bed once again.

"There's nothing wrong…believe me I've been waiting for the day you agree to run away with me, but…" I stopped and lowered my head to her.

"For me to turn you I'll have to leave your side…for a whole week." I calmly spoke, as I waited for her to speak.

"Why?" She asked in her soft voice.

"Because I've been human for to long…you saw how long it took for me to change today. That's never happened before…for me to turn you I'd have to be in my wolf form and I would have to regain all my wolf instincts that I have lost. Besides I think it's time I tell you the reason that my bloodline or never in battles with humans." I stopped, as I let out a soft sigh.

I could feel Himeko's kind eyes on me as she waited for me to explain.

"Our bloodline are great fighters and can normally kill other wolves with ease…but humans are different. We are not aloud to bite them because if we do then…we will turn them. There was only one time that a wolf ever tried to turn a human and sadly it also happens to be our origins." I stopped, as I slowly lifted my head to see if my Himeko understood everything.

"Can you tell me the story please…I'm afraid my father hated any talk of wolves. That is until you came to live with us." Himeko warmly smiled, as I returned it with a light smile of my own.

"It was many years ago back when the world was still being made. A young wolf wondered away from their pack and young pup, and ended up meeting a human from a nearby family. The wolf soon became interested in the unknown creature and decided not to leave their side. After all the wolf felt the need to stay and protect the human and so it never returned to its pack. After a while of being together the wolf started to fall for the human and the human was also falling for the wolf. The young wolf had heard storied of turning humans into wolves just by biting them, so after asking the human for permission. The young wolf bit the human and waited to see what their human would look like as a wolf, as one of us. But sadly it did not go as plan. The human soon became very ill and sadly died from the illness. The wolf was so grief stricken by what they had done that it soon died just as painfully, as its human lover. Sadly the young pup that it left behind was without a parent and was no longer with the pack. The pup was out searching for its parent and was now all alone. The gods took pity on the young pup and gave it the gift of changing into the very thing its parent tried to change. That pup turned into a human and was soon found by a human family and raised as one of them. The gods didn't realize that by giving the young pup the gift that they had also passed on the ability to change a human to wolf. Although after the moon goddess her self told the pack and the pup what had happened no one ever wanted to try such a thing. So the pup lived and had children passing their bloodline and gift all the way to me and my family." I stopped, as Himeko just looked surprised.

"So did you like it?" I asked with a smile.

I felt that maybe it was time to try and not act, so serous.

"That was a sad story…but if that human died. Then does that mean that I'll die too?" Himeko asked.

As I went and whipped her tears that were slowly moving down her checks.

"No. You're not like normal humans and even though I'm not really sure what your power is. I know it has something to do with my kind and that'll help you. But I do not know for sure…That's way I want you to be sure about this Himeko." I went and wrapped my arms around her and held her in a tight embrace.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was the one who took your life. So please you have to be sure that this is what you want…please." I whispered; as I felt Himeko's tear filled face nuzzle against my neck.

"I'm sure…I'm sure Chikane." Himeko whispered into my ear, as I tightened my embrace.

* * *

**Later. Night.**

I was at the entrance to my woods, as I looked over at Himeko who was staring out her window at me. I waved to her and smiled trying to let her know that this will be over soon, as she returned my wave and smile. I forced myself to turn away from her and started running into my woods as fast, as I could. The memory of what I told my mate before leaving still fresh in my mind.

_("I'll be gone till the end of this week so please wait for me here do not leave your room. When the end of the week comes I'll go to you window and howl that's when we'll leave." My Himeko nodded, as I hated making her look so sad. I went and gentle lifted her head and kissed her warm lips, as I soon felt her return my kiss. I slowly pulled away and lightly smiled. "I promise I'll be back on that day, so please be safe and careful until I come back.")_

_'_Himeko…please be alright until this is all over.' I thought, as I kept running.

I was trying to change, but I was having a hard time with it.

'Dammit! What's wrong with me?!' I cursed myself, as I slowly stopped and saw a cave nearby.

I headed for it and hoped that if I just sat down and concentrate really hard that I would return to my wolf form. Once I was inside the small cave I sat down and closed my eyes, as I was remembering what I looked like as a wolf.

I was to far away from the palace now to know what was going on.

* * *

**Meanwhile. **

"The palace is under attack! Everyone get to your posts now!" A guard yelled.

'Under attack?' Himeko thought, as she listen to see what was going on and who was attacking.

"Those stupid animals are attacking my palace! They all must really want to die!" Himeko froze, as her father's angry voice yelled.

'Wolves…wolves are attacking us?' She thought, as she remembered what her love had said.

So she decided to stay right were she was, as she kept listening to what was going on.

* * *

A knock on her door scared her, as she was curled up on her bed. After hearing the painful screams of the guards and the howls of the wolves. Himeko was now wishing that her lover was at her side.

"Princess please open up I was sent by your mother to make sure you are alright." A male voice calmly said, as Himeko slowly rose and got out of her bed.

She went to the door and slowly opened it and peeked her head out.

"Good you look alright…May I come in? I'm here to protect you until the wolves are either killed or scared away." Himeko was looking into his cold golden eyes, as he was wearing the guards outfit.

His skin was tanned meaning he was probably one of the guards who worked outside, but she had never seen him before.

"Please princess I'm under orders from your mother. I have to obey them."

'His voice is calm, but…..I feel afraid of him.' she thought, as she lowered her head.

"I'm alright…I'll be fine. Please go and let my mother know." She softly spoke, as she was going to close the door.

She stopped when she felt that the door was being pushed opened again.

"I'm sorry princess, but I can't do that…after all my brother and I have been waiting for the two of you to be alone and separated. Now then." His voice was colder now, as he forced open the door making Himeko back away.

He entered and quickly closed the door behind him making sure he locked it, as he looked at Himeko with those cold eyes of his.

"Now then princess how about we have some fun while my little brother tried to capture your beloved wolf." He evilly smirked, as he started to move closer to Himeko.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

"So it looks like you're having trouble with turning back." I quickly opened my eyes and stood up.

I growled, as I glared at the man who was now standing in the cave I had been in.

"Girochi…why are you here?!" He smirked, as he walked over to me until he was only inches away.

"I'm here to claim you as my mate I said I would didn't I." He coldly spoke, as his cold golden eyes were looking right into my cold royal blue eyes.

"Sorry but I already have a mate." I growled, as he went and placed his huge hand against my check.

"O I know about that…it's that stupid girl from before right. Well don't worry once I'm done with you you'll never want her again. Besides my big bro is probably taking what you haven't away from that stupid human, and trust me I know you haven't because you still small so pure." I pulled away from him, as I heard him lightly laugh.

"My brother likes to play with humans, but I think this is his first princess. I bet he wont be so gentle…I'd really hate to be her right now."

"Bastard!" I growled.

I felt my blood boiling, as I saw him smirk.

"Good girl. Hurry and change back into your wolf form. After all I don't really want you as a human, it's your wolf self that I've fallen for." I growled, as I was trying to change but nothing was happening.

'I have to change! I have to kill this bastard and then go save Himeko! Come on body!' I thought, as I heard him sigh.

"I guess I'll have to make you weaker so you'll have to change back."

He went and ran up to me and pinned me against the back wall of the small cave. I was trying to get free, but his huge earthy brown hand was around my neck and I felt that I was to tired to get him to release me.

"You've been human for to long its made you weak, and let's not forget about your little fight with those bloodsuckers. Those wounds of yours haven't healed and I'm sure the reason why you're having problems right now is because they put some of their poison into you. That just makes things easier for me remind me to thank those bloodsuckers." His voice was pissing me off more, as my growling grew louder.

I soon froze, as I felt a sharp pain in my chest right where my heart is.

"Himeko…" I managed to say, as Girochi laughed.

"See you can feel that she's in pain. He must have her pinned down to her bed just like I have you pinned, but don't worry if she's really fun he wont kill her. Then maybe you'll be able to see your stupid mate before he rips out her throat." I growled, as I went and dug my now wolf fangs into the hand that was holding my neck.

He just growled and lifted me forward and slammed my head against the wall forcing me to release him.

"So you still have the strength to fight…well I think I should start having my fun before you become to tried to stay awake through both yours and your stupid human mate's pain." He coldly said, as he moved closer to me.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, but things aren't looking all that great for either one of them. Will Chikane be able to get free and save her Himeko or will they both be taken over by the male wolves? You'll have to keep reading to find out ^-^**

**(Please review) **

**sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	14. Chapter 14

I was now lying on the hard rocky ground of the cave, as I was desperately trying to catch my breath. My whole body was shaking, as I felt soak in wet from all of mine and his sweat. I hated that his sickening scent was all over my body. He had finally gotten off of me, as I was now able to feel just how much pain my body was in but the part of me that was hurting the most.

The part that I wanted to rip out myself…was my heart, as I curled up having my still human legs move closer to my human chest. I didn't even bother trying to fix my cloths. After all I was in too much pain to care and I knew he wasn't done with me yet.

"Well are you tried yet…are you going to change back now?" He coldly asked, as I just closed my eyes tight.

'Come on body….please change.' I begged, as a sharp pain went through my chest.

Almost like someone was stabbing my heart over and over again. Finally I felt my body slowly changing, as I felt my hands become paws and my pale as the moon skin was being replaced with my warm mid-night black fur.

Finally I was me again…I was in my original form, as I slowly opened my now wolf eyes.

_"That's a good girl…now then let's have some more fun. After all who knows how long I'll have you all to myself." _

Girochi's voice entered my head, as I growled. His voice was making me sick, but I was still too weak to really do anything about it, as I felt another stab to my heart. Then my body was in pain once again, as he was closer now.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

Tears were falling from her eyes, as a knock on her door made him finally stop. Once he moved away from her she curled up on her bed. Her body was shaking like crazy, as she hated that she smelled him all over her. Her sweat was mixed with his, as her arms were covering her chest and her hand clenched because of the pain. Her body was in so much pain, but the part of her that was hurting the most was…her heart.

"Himeko I know you're in there! Please just let me know you're alright!"

Himeko's eyes slowly opened, as she realized that it was Souma's voice that was yelling through the door. But her eyes quickly shut and tightened, as her heart felt another sharp pain.

"So it's that stupid vampire that Chikane didn't kill. Well now let's let him in since he is so worry about you." Girochi's older brother coldly whispered into Himeko's ear, as he kissed the side of her forehead.

That made Himeko's body start to shake more, as he just smirked and headed for the door. He had his hakuma on now, as he left Himeko on the bed still covered in her now dirty sheets. Himeko didn't even bother trying to fix her cloths or anything; she was too tired and was in too much pain to even move. Girochi was huge, but his older brother was even bigger making him heavier and her trying to fight him off took too much out of her. If he wanted her again she wouldn't be able to do anything this time, as her eyes tighten as another shot of pain went through her heart.

She heard the door open, as she heard Souma growl.

"Who the hell are you?! And why are you in Himeko's room?!" He angrily yelled, as the wolf just laughed.

"My name is Oni or at lest that's what you can call me, since that's what those stupid humans do." He coldly spoke.

Souma's growls grew and she heard a loud slam nearby.

"Easy bloodsucker…I mean your still hurt from when Chikane attacked you."

"You know Chikane!"

"Not really…my younger brother is completely in love with her and I don't really see why. I mean her human mate is way more fun…the way she asks you to stop. Those cry's of pain and my favorite part is her calling out the name of her mate. Like Chikane can come and save her now, after all my brother is probably doing what I just finished doing…and will be doing again as soon, as I get rid of you."

"You bastard!" Souma growled, as he managed to get free from the hold that Oni had him in.

"Come on bloodsucker let's see what you've got…who knows maybe if she's rested. She'll make those noises again or even better call for Chikane again." He smirked, as Souma had his fangs out and leaped at the older wolf.

But all Oni did was lift his hand and he got a hold of Souma's shoulder, after all Souma wasn't thinking clear with all that rage that Oni was making him feel. He dug his wolf claws into his shoulder, as Souma was still growling and trying to get free.

"Bad bloodsucker…let's see how about I just do what Chikane couldn't."

He grinned evilly at Souma, as his wolf fangs slowly appeared and he went and had them inches away from Souma's throat.

"Now then bye bye bloodsucker!" Oni growled.

He went and dug his fangs into Souma's throat and ripped his fangs out, as he soon dropped the now dead vampire on the ground. Souma's body slowly turned to ash, as he went and whipped the blood off his mouth, as he made sure the door was locked.

He could still hear that the wolves from his pack were still fighting, as he just looked over at Himeko.

"Now then how about we get back to our fun." He calmly spoke, as he headed back to Himeko's bed.

Where the still in pain Himeko was forced to stay, as another shot of pain went through her heart and her body soon followed.

* * *

**A few days later. **

I slowly opened my eyes and then remembered what day it was today, as I looked to see it was night and that Girochi was no where to be found. I slowly stood up and even though my body was screaming at me I had to get away.

I left the cave and ran as fast, as my body would let me back to the palace and back to my Himeko.

'Gods please help me save my mate…..please give me strength.' I thought and hoped that the gods would hear me.

Because in the weak state I was in I was going to need all the help I could get, as I tried to pick up my speed.

* * *

I followed Himeko's scent to her room, as I went and changed just so I could get the door open. Once I had picked the locked and opened it I quickly changed back and slowly entered her room. I smelled around, but it didn't help that Girochi's brother's scent was all over the room, as I soon smelled my Himeko's wonderful scent.

I looked over at her bed and heard a small cry of pain and that's when I knew what that bastard was doing to my mate. I softly growled, as I ran over and leaped in the air when I was close enough and it was my luck that I landed right on the bastards back. I went and dug my claws into his now human for, as I soon dug my fangs into his shoulder.

"What the hell?!" He angrily yelled.

He pulled away from my mate and was soon off the bed trying to throw me off of his back. But I wouldn't release the bastard not even if my life depended on it, as I dug my fangs deeper into his shoulder. My growls were louder now, as I could feel he was trying to change back into his wolf form. So I went and dug both my fangs and claws deeper into his human body.

When a wolf is in too much pain they can not change and if they are losing a lot of blood they wont change either, because it's easier for us to be treated as humans, and humans would help other humans.

"Dammit!" He yelled.

I ripped my fangs out of his shoulder, as I heard him scream in pain and I quickly dug my fangs into his other shoulder. I kept digging until I heard a loud crack and another painful scream, as I just broke his shoulder bone.

But I wasn't done with this bastard just yet, as I went and ripped my fangs out of his shoulder and he screamed once again I went and dug my fangs into the back of his neck. Once I had done that I went and kept digging until I heard another crack and this time no scream to follow, as his body went limb.

His lifeless body landed face first on the ground and I finally released him and got off of his back.

I went and quickly jumped onto the bed and slowly walked over to my Himeko who was curled up in a ball and wasn't moving at all. I went and lightly rubbed my muzzle against her face, as I went and licked her cheek.

_"Himeko….Himeko can you hear me?" _I softly asked, as I tried to make a mental link with my mate.

"Chi…Chikane?" Himeko softly spoke; as she slowly opened her sadden violet eyes.

_"It's me Himeko….I'm back. I'm sorry it took me so long to…to save you." _I calmly spoke, as I lowered my head and ears to her.

I soon froze as I felt her warm hand against my fur, as I looked to see she was petting me.

"It's alright Chikane….thank you for saving me." She softly said, as she gave me a weak smile.

I went and nuzzled my muzzle closer to her face, as I licked her forehead and cheek.

"Chikane…I'm so tired…can we rest for a little while…Please." Himeko quietly asked, as I went and lay down next to her.

_"Of course…let's rest because you'll need everything you have to change and I will need everything I have to change you._ _Sleep well my princess." _I calmly said, as I lowered my head onto her warm bed.

I soon felt her nuzzle her face into my fur.

"Sleep well…my wolf prince." She whispered back, as I slowly closed my eyes and let sleep slowly take me.

* * *

**(Please review ^-^) **

**Sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	15. Chapter 15

A knock on the door woke both me and my mate up.

"Himeko! It's me!" A voice softly said, as Himeko slowly sat up.

"Mom…" Himeko whispered

I noticed her hand clenched.

I slowly sat up and licked her forehead.

_"Himeko…it'll be alright. Don't you want to say goodbye?" _I softly spoke, as I saw her sad violet eyes look at me.

I went and rubbed my muzzle into her neck, as I wanted so much to change and embrace her. But I knew as long, as she was still human it was too risky to do that. I slowly pulled away and looked at the door, as another knock was heard.

"Come in mom…its open." Himeko's voice sounded shaky

The door opened and her mother came in and quickly locked it.

"Your father has them on the run we all should be safe soon…"

Her mother soon stopped, as she looked and saw a now dead wolf and Souma's cloths on the ground.

"What happened in here? Are you alright Himeko?" She asked, as she walked over and was now sitting at Himeko other side.

That's when she noticed lots of blood on those bed sheets. She looked at me and saw of it was coming from the blood I had on my fur, but I was not the source for all of it.

"Himeko are you hurt? Is Chikane hurt? Why is Chikane in her wolf form? What's going on?"

Amaya sounded worried and her voice was filled with panic, as I lowered my head to her.

I felt pain in my chest, as I felt her mothers gaze shifting from me to her daughter.

"Himeko?" She softly asked.

_"Himeko…."_

I stopped for once I did not know what to say. I had no idea what to say to her…I couldn't make this go away all I could do was wait for her mother to either use her powers and read our minds or have Himeko tell her.

Amaya's arms soon went around Himeko's still naked body.

The only thing between them was the sheets she was using to cover herself.

"Himeko….my little girl…I'm so sorry." I heard her softly whispered into Himeko's ear, as my Himeko closed her eyes tight and I saw tears start to fall down her check.

I felt more pain, as I lowered my head and closed my eyes tightly as well.

* * *

**Later.**

"Both of you have been through so much…I'm really sorry I couldn't do anything…I should have known." Amaya lowered her head, as we both looked at each other.

_"The good thing is we are still alive…..but I am sorry too Himeko. I shouldn't have left you alone…" _I stopped, as I felt Himeko's warm arms go around my neck, as she nuzzled her face into my fur.

"It's not your fault…it's no ones fault and you still saved me. Thank you so much Chikane." My mate whispered into my ear

She slowly pulled away from me and lightly smiled at me.

I licked her check to show her I understood and I would stop blaming myself for her.

"So…are you still going to become like Chikane?" Her mother's voice was soft and gentle, as I wanted to know the same thing.

After all Souma and his vampires were the reason we were going to run and now that Souma was dead.

All was back to the way thing were before those vampires came.

"Yes…I still want Chikane to change me. That is if it's alright with you."

Himeko weakly smiled, as I nodded my head to her but I could see she still was weak from what had happen. After all even I was still weak from it and if a wolf fells weak then a human is feeling much worse.

"I see…may I ask why?"

"Souma's gone but…father will just end up finding someone else for me and I don't want anyone that isn't Chikane. I want to become what Chikane is so that way I can live with her and be free of my father…" Himeko stopped, as we both looked at her mother.

"I see. Then I wish you both the best and I want you both to come and visit me." She warmly smiled, as I nodded and Himeko hugged her mother tightly.

"But I would hurry before he finds out Souma's dead…" Himeko slowly pulled away, as Amaya got up and went over to and pet my head.

"Take care of my daughter." She whispered into my ear, as I went and licked her check and she smiled at me.

"So what do we do now?" She asked, as I looked at my Himeko.

_"Himeko ask her to close her eyes and cover her ears…and no matter what she has to stay like that till I rub against her." _I calmly explained to my mate, as she looked confused but she told her mother.

Once Amaya had done what I had said I looked at Himeko once more.

_"You're sure about this…right." _I asked.

Himeko warmly smiled and nodded yes to me.

I went and moved closer to her left forearm.

_"I'm sorry, but this will hurt like hell…please just bear with it." _I calmly explained, as I looked and saw Himeko nod and close her eyes.

I went and bit into her left forearm, as I felt my fangs take a taste of Himeko's blood for the fist time.

I soon slowly pulled away once I felt that I had done the job, as Himeko soon was lying back down on the bed curled up in a ball now and clenching her hands. Her eyes were closed tightly, as I saw fresh tears start to form. Her body was starting to shake, as I went and lightly rubbed my muzzle against her and felt that she was becoming warmer. Her eyes soon shot open, as she was holding in her screams of pain, as she soon closed her eyes once again.

I went and lay down at her side it was the only thing I could do for her, as I waited for her to become like me.

As I waited for her to become a wolf.

* * *

I went and rubbed against Amaya, as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at see me sitting at her side and then she looked at the bed to see a golden she wolf sitting there.

"Himeko?" She asked.

I rubbed against her to let her know that the golden she-wolf that was in front of her was her daughter. She walked over to her daughter and ran her fingers through my Himeko's now warm soft golden wolf fur, as she looked into her daughters kind violet wolf eyes.

"Your…you are so beautiful." Her mother said.

She went and wrapped her arms around Himeko's neck and held her daughter in a tight embrace, as Himeko rubbed her new wolf muzzle against her mother's neck. Amaya slowly pulled away and smiled.

"Your so soft and warm…my daughter the wolf princess. I think I like the sound of that." She teased.

A noise from outside the room had both Himeko and I on our feet.

"It's time for you and your wolf prince to leave…" Amaya rubbed her fingers through Himeko's fur again.

"Good bye Himeko."

The noise was getting closer, as Himeko licked her mother's check and then jumped off the bed and went over to my side. We both headed for the window, as Himeko's mother soon opened it for us and we both leaped out.

Once we landed on the ground and made sure we didn't break anything.

We took one last look up at the window where Amaya was waving at us, and then we both ran into the nearby woods.

To Amaya it must have looked like the sun and moon had just run into the woods.

* * *

**To find out what happens next you'll have to keep reading ^-^**

** (Please review ^-^) **

**sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	16. Chapter 16

I soon saw that Himeko was not at my side, as I slowly stopped running and walked over to my mate. She was lying on the ground, as I rubbed my muzzle against her smooth warm golden fur.

_"Himeko are you alright?" _I asked.

She had her beautiful violet eyes closed tightly.

_"I'm sorry Chikane…but I feel really weak and tired."_

Her sweet voice entered my mind, as I rubbed my muzzle deeper into my now wolf mate.

_"I'm the one who is sorry….I should have known that changing would take a lot out of you."_

I quickly pulled away, as I smelled a familiar and unwelcome scent. Before I had time to react I was soon tackled by the huge male wolf. We soon stopped rolling, as we jumped away from each other and I started growling.

_"So you changed your mate I see…and killed my big bro. What a very bad mate you are Chikane." _

Girochi's disgusting voice was now in my mind, as my growls grew louder.

_"Shut up! I was hoping I'd run into you. Now I can kill you just like I did to that other pig!" _

I growled, as his golden eyes narrowed at me and he too started growling.

He went and ran forward, as I waited for him to get closer to me. Once he was about to bite into my shoulder I moved and managed to dig my fangs into his earthy brown fur. He growled, as he went and dug his fangs into the back of my unprotected neck. I went and dug my fangs deeper hoping that he would feel pain and release me.

_"How much longer do you think you can hold on?! That is before I break your neck that is!" _

His vile voice was in my mind once again, as I dug deeper.

The taste of his blood was making me sick and I wanted to release him, but I knew if I did I would be at his mercy. He soon released my neck, as he let out a howl. I opened my eyes to see my golden furred mate biting the back of Girochi's neck.

_"Himeko!" _I yelled, as she dug deeper making Girochi's howl turn into growls of anger.

_"You bitch! I'll kill you!" _He yelled, as he went and bit into Himeko's exposed shoulder.

_"Himeko!" _I yelled, as I released his shoulder and bit into his thick unprotected neck.

I dug my fangs in deeper, as I saw him release Himeko's shoulder. He was then trying to shake both of us off of him, as he started running around and hitting us against any thing he could find.

All I did was dug my fangs deeper into his neck hoping that he would soon be weaken or die.

* * *

After I felt him slam me into another tree he finally stopped moving. I could hear his heart was beating faster then before, as I dug deeper and decided it was time to rip my fangs out. I ripped out my fangs from his neck, as his blood started coming out of his body. I jumped away from him, as I saw Himeko was still holding onto him.

_"Himeko release him now!"_ I yelled, as she ripped her fangs out and jumped away from the huge male wolf.

She fell to the ground and was lying there unmoving. I was starting to worry, but Girochi was not died yet and to go to her now would kill both of us. I started growling again, as I went and jumped onto his back. I dug my claws into his back, as I soon dug my fangs into the back of his neck.

He soon let out a weak howl, as he was now whimpering. I dug deeper and once I heard a crack I went and ripped my fangs out of his body. His now lifeless body fell forward, as I jumped off of him and ran over to my Himeko.

_"Himeko! Are you alright?!" _I yelled.

I went and rubbed my muzzle against her neck.

_"Chikane…are you alright?" _Her voice weakly asked.

_"I'm alright. What about you?" _

_"I'm just really tired…I think I'll just rest for awhile. Is that alright Chikane?" _She asked, as I licked her muzzle.

_"Of course princess…goes ahead and rest."_

_"Thank you." _She said, as she closed her eyes and was now sleeping.

I went and smelled around, as I lightly growled.

'We aren't safe here. We are still pretty close to the palace…If Himeko's father decided to attack we will be the first wolves he kills. I smell the cave that I was in…the cave that.' My growl grew louder, as the thought of going to that cave again made me sick.

Even if the bastard was dead the memories were still with me, and the last thing I wanted was to go back there with my mate.

'I have too…there isn't any other way.' I thought, as I closed my eyes and slowly changed back into my human form.

I went and slowly put my Himeko onto my back and carried her to the cave.

* * *

**Later. Night. **

Once I got her to the cave I changed back into my wolf form and was lying right at her side.

_"Chikane? Are you sleeping?" _I heard Himeko's sweet voice ask, as I slowly opened my eyes.

_"Sorry did I wake you?" _

I slowly lifted my head and rubbed my muzzle into her soft fur.

_"No you didn't. How are you feeling now?" _I asked.

_"Much better…I think the moon is helping a little. Is that why you like taking night walks?" _She asked, as I slowly pulled away to look into those beautiful eyes.

_"__Yes the moon helps wolves heal and it also makes us feel alive. I'm glad you're alright and thank you for helping me."_

_"Of course I wasn't going to let that jerk kill you…Umm Chikane."_

_"Yes?" _

_"Why does this cave smell like you? Have you been here before?" _She asked, as I lowered my head to her.

_"Yes…this is where I was hiding when I was gone for that week. His scent is still in this cave too…it still makes me sick." _I answered, as I soon felt her rubbing her muzzle into my fur.

_"I'm sorry Chikane…I didn't know that this was." _She stopped, as I felt her lick my muzzle.

_"Himeko can you do something for me?" _I asked, as I had an idea.

_"Anything?" _Her sweet voice sounded confused, but she still said she would.

_"Close your eyes and change back into your human form." _I calmly said.

I looked to see her beautiful violet eyes looked confused, but she slowly closed her eyes and once I saw she was starting to change. I slowly closed my own eyes, as I felt my body slowly change into my human form.

Once I opened my eyes my Himeko was her beautiful human self once again. I smiled, as I went and wrapped my arms around her and held her in a tight embrace.

"Chikane?"

I just tighten my embrace, as I soon felt her warm arms return my hug.

* * *

I slowly pulled away, as I went and kiss her warm forehead.

"Chikane?" She asked, as I smiled at her.

"My princess…if it's alright I would like to build a new memory in this cave. One that doesn't make me feels sick to my stomach. One that makes me feels happy and wants to smile. Is that alright with you Himeko?" I asked, as I moved closer to my mate.

I was now inches away from her lips, as I waited for her to answer me.

"Yes…go ahead my prince. I will do anything to make you forget…and you'll help me forget too right?"

I smiled; as I saw Himeko's checks turn a dark shade of red.

"Of course my princess, as you wish." I calmly said, as I went and placed a gentle kiss against Himeko's soft lips.

_(That night we both had forgotten what those men did to us. That night was our first time, as mates.) _

* * *

**Things worked out in this ch, but the next few chapters they both won't be so lucky. You'll have to keep reading to find out what I mean ^-^ **

**(Please review ^-^) **

**sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Late morning.**

"Himeko…It's time to wake up." I quietly whispered into my mate's ear.

I was just wearing my chihaya top, as I was trying to wake my mate from her deep sleep. At lest I thought she was in deep sleep I soon felt her pull on my arm making me fall over her and land right next to her, as she playfully smiled and kissed me gently on the lips. I went and lay down on my back so that I could be comfortable and enjoy the sweet kiss from my mate.

She slowly pulled away and her loving violet eyes were looking right into my now soften royal blue eyes. She went and was now laying over me, as she made herself comfortable and rests her head into my neck and I held her close making sure she stayed warm. The last thing I wanted was for her to get a cold from staying unclothed for too long. That's when I saw her chihaya top and covered her naked body, as I felt her nuzzle her face between my chin and neck.

"You weren't sleeping huh?" I softly asked.

I felt her shake her head no.

"Himeko…we have to leave soon."

"Do we have too…can't we just stay here forever."

Himeko's sweet soft voice made me feel warm, as I liked the idea of staying in that cave forever with my Himeko.

"We can't…I can smell your father's scent and his men. They are coming into the woods…they'll find us if we do not leave soon." I calmly explained, as she nuzzled her face closer and gentle kissed my neck.

"Alright Chikane…but can we stay like this a little longer…please."

I went and ran my fingers through her long golden hair and wanted to make her sound happy instead of her disappointed voice she was speaking with now.

"Of course princess, as you wish." I answered, as she cuddled closer to my unclothed human body.

I made sure to keep on the look out for any unwelcome scents.

* * *

"_Are you ready Himeko?" _I asked, as I looked over at my beautiful golden furred mate.

Her now soft violet wolf eyes looked over at me and then back at the cloths we were leaving behind on the floor of the cave.

_"My father is going to have a heart attack." _Himeko's sweet voice entered my mind.

I went over to her and rubbed my muzzle into her golden fur.

_"Good…now you can be free of him forever." _I calmly said, as I felt her rub her muzzle against my mid-night black fur.

I slowly pulled away and saw her looking into my now cold royal blue wolf eyes.

_"Shall we go my princess?" _I asked.

_"Yes…let's leave my prince." _She happily answered, as we both walked out of the cave and left behind the world of humans.

* * *

**Later. Afternoon. **

_"Chikane is that you?"_

I stopped when I realized the voice that entered my mind.

I looked to see a familiar she-wolf standing in front of me.

She is my size now and not the same little would pup, but I would never forget those amber eyes and her copper fur.

_"Otoha…It's been a long time you've grown up." _I happily said, as I soon was tackled to the ground.

Once we stopped rolling I looked under me, as she went and rubbed her muzzle into my fur.

_"Chikane…you're alive! You're alive and well…you're still the same! That was beyond mean…you just up and left! How could you?! How could you do that?!" _I felt a sharp pain shot through my heart, as I went and rubbed my muzzle into my old friend's warm copper fur.

_"I'm sorry Otoha…I'm truly sorry for hurting you. I never meant for that to happen, but…I had to stay where I was." _I calmly said, as I slowly pulled away and moved.

Otoha slowly stood up and finally noticed Himeko.

_"I see. You found a mate and that's why you couldn't return. Well look who is all grown up now." _She teased, as she rubbed her muzzle into my fur again.

Then she walked away from me and went over to Himeko.

_"It's nice to meet Chikane's mate. My names Otoha I'm Chikane's best friend." _Otoha happily introduced herself, as she rubbed her muzzle into Himeko's golden fur.

_"Nice to meet you Otoha my name is Himeko." _Himeko's voice sounded happy, as she rubbed her muzzle into Otoha's fur.

They both slowly pulled away, as I walked over to the both of them.

_"Otoha why are you out here alone?" _I asked.

_"I'm on my way back…I have to tell Satoru about the humans and then there is Tsubasa."_

_"Both of them are coming at the same time!" _

_"It looks that way…We should hurry."_

All three of us started running as fast, as we could go.

* * *

We all slowed to a walk, as we entered to where the pack all lived. Once I walked in everyone stopped and stared right at me, as I stopped and lowered my head. It was almost like my whole pack was seeing a ghost.

_"Chikane…why are you here? Is something wrong?" _

I lifted my head to see Daisuke was walking over to us.

_"Daisuke…where's my father we have something important to tell him." _I calmly said, as his cold hazel eyes looked surprised.

_"I'll take you to him." _He calmly answered; as well all followed the male copper furred male.

While we walked I could feel every ones eyes on me and my mate, as I noticed Himeko was walking closer to me now.

It didn't take long for us to find my family.

_"Chikane?!" _Both Azumi and my mother happily said, as they went over and rubbed their muzzles into my fur.

_"Chikane…it's been to long." _His voice sounded the same, as I looked up at the giant bronze furred alpha male.

His cold golden eyes looked surprised, as he walked over to me.

_"__It really has…you look well dad." _I calmly said, as I went and rubbed my muzzle into his messy warm fur.

It felt the same as it did in my memories, as I felt his muzzle rubbing into my fur.

We slowly pulled away from each other, as Otoha reported the news to him.

_"Mom looks at who's here with Chikane." _Azumi happily said, as she went and rubbed her muzzle into Himeko's golden fur.

_"I'm glad you came too Himeko." _My mother happily said, as she did the same, as Azumi.

Once my father heard her name he walked over to Himeko, as both my older sister and my mother moved away from her. He went and started to circle my Himeko making me feel on guard.

_"So you're the human princess that took my daughter away." _His voice was colder, as I started to feel he was threatening her.

_"My daughter must have changed you…that were a terrible mistake. For now your stupid father thinks you ran away and is now on a killing rampage to find you. Not forgetting that Tsubasa's blood thirsty pack is also planning on attacking both the humans and us. Chikane wasn't thinking this through…and that doesn't sound at all like my daughter. Maybe it's because her mate was clouding her judgment." _He growled, as I went and got in front of Himeko and returned his growl with one of my own.

_"Stop it dad! You should know how over protective we all are of our mates!" _I growled again, as he slowly backed away from her.

_"Now is not the time to talk about this…every one we are getting ready to fight. Mayumi and Azumi gather the pups and flea to the caves! Everyone else get ready for battle!" _My father ordered, as everyone started running around and getting ready.

I slowly relaxed once my father was no longer near my Himeko.

I went and rubbed my muzzle into her warm soft fur.

_"Himeko I want you to go with my mom and sister."_

_ "Chikane…I don't want to leave you." _Himeko's voice sounded so sad, as I felt like my out was being ripped out.

_"Please go with them…you'll be safe and I'll be able to fight at full strength this time, so I'll be fine. Please…I want you to be safe until I can put an end to this." _I begged, as I felt Himeko rub her warm muzzle into my fur.

_"Alright Chikane…but you have to promise to come back safely." _I slowly pulled away and licked her face.

_"I promise you…I'm going to come back safely to you." _She went and licked my face, as we soon had to part ways.

I watched as Himeko, my mother, Azumi and all the pups left for the caves.

Once she was out of sight and far enough away, so I no longer could hear her.

I went and joined my father, Daisuke and Otoha to get ready to fight both Himeko's asshole father and the bastard Tsubasa.

* * *

**The final battle! Who will win and will Chikane and Himeko be able to live happily ever after? You'll have to keep reading to find out and by the way the ? On every ones mind about weather they are pregnant or not. Well your answer is coming up soon ^-^**

** (Please review ^-^) **

**sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	18. Chapter 18

"_Chikane you should have gone with your mother and sister. You know you can not be in a battle that involves humans!" _My father's voice entered my mind, as everyone else was already heading to their posts.

_"I'm not just going to leave…after everything both Tsubasa and that man put us through! I'm staying right here and I'm going to end this!"_

I did not even realize that I was growling, but I soon felt my fathers warm muzzle rub against my fur.

_"Just be careful….I wouldn't want my future grand child to be harmed." _His voice was only in my mind, as I noticed no one else seemed to hear him.

I slowly pulled away and looked surprised.

_"What? How can you tell? How do you know that…?" _I asked, as I too made sure to block everyone else from the conversation.

_"I'm your father Chikane…I happen to know far more then you think. Like I know who the father was, and I know you killed him. I also found out that your mate is also with a pup on the way, and that you killed him as well. Then again both of Tsubasa's sons had it coming for doing such an act…they should know that messing with mates is one of the greatest taboos within wolves."_ He seemed to be amused by the confusion in my eyes, as he licked my face and rubbed his muzzle into my neck.

_"Sorry I should have waited till this was all over, but…I do not know if I'll be able to see you again once this is over. I just wanted to let you know to try and be careful. Wolves can take on a lot of pain and still live, but try not to do anything you don't have to. Besides you have to make it back to your mother, sister…and your mate." _He slowly pulled away and gave my face one last lick before turning away.

_"Let's move out! Chikane if you bit any humans you must kill them…I'm I clear." _His voice was stern, as I snapped out of my shock and returned to what was happening.

_"Yes and dad…you better make it out alive too…I want Himeko to get to know you, and I'm sure our pups will want to know how great their grandfather is." _I calmly said, as I rubbed my muzzle into his warm bronze fur.

Making remember simpler times back when I was a pup.

Back before all of fighting, killing and pain began.

_"I'll try…let's get moving. The quicker we end this the quicker we can all move on with our lives."_

He loudly yelled, as everyone lifted their heads and all together let out our final howl, as a whole pack, because we all knew that once the battle started not all of us would be able to howl like this ever again.

We all slowly stopped and everyone ran off into the woods.

I followed Otoha and Daisuke, as my father headed to the front.

I wanted to be at his side, but I already knew that he would not be able to fight to his fullest, if I was at his side.

_"Let's end this fast I want to see Azumi and my little girl as soon, as possible. I already miss being at their sides." _Daisuke teased, as both Otoha and I knew we would be laughing, is we could.

_"My brother is already turning into a sad lost puppy with out his mate." _Otoha teased, as Daisuke lightly growled.

_"I'm with Daisuke on this one. I just want this to end, so I can go back to Himeko's side." _

_"Daisuke the world is coming to an end!" _She teased.

_"No kidding! I never thought I would hear big bad Chikane sound like a love struck pup!" _He teased, as I lightly growled and heard them both lightly growl back.

We all soon stopped teasing each other once we smelt the scents of both humans and Tsubasa's wolves, as the final battle was about to begin.

………………………………............................................................

The day was extremely gloomy and dark, since it was spring. It was almost like the gods themselves knew that we all were going into battle. That we all were going to be killing and that death was sure to be in the air, after this day was done. The clouds looked darkened, as I was starting to think it might rain on us. After I felt a few drops of water hit my fur I knew that rain was coming, and that meant smelling the enemies out would be difficult.

"Holt!"

A male voice yelled, as I lowered myself to being only inches away from the ground. We were all hiding inside our woods and the humans all had stopped in a small opening that many of us would play in when we were pups. Himeko's father was in the front, as he was looking out into the woods.

I felt anger and rage come over me, as I was trying to keep it under control until it was time to attack.

"What is it sire?" His men asked, as they all were looking around.

Their horses all started to act up, as they were trying to keep them from running off.

"They are here…those beast are watching us. At lest Satoru's pack is watching us, as for Tsubasa's his pack is charging in full force. He is hoping he can kill two birds with one stone." He coldly said, as we all could hear and smell Tsubasa's wolves coming from the other side of the opening.

"What do we do now sire?"

"That's a stupid question! Everyone get ready for battle!" He ordered, as his men all drew their swords.

A lot of them got off their horses letting them run into the woods, as they waited for orders or for us to attack. I felt myself start growling, as I narrowed my eyes at that man. That man who never disserved to be anywhere near my Himeko, but was lucky enough to share her blood. The man that put my Himeko through hell and always made her fell useless and weak. I wanted so much to charge at him and rip out his throat, but my father had yet to give us the order to move, and the last thing we needed was for me to mess everything up.

A loud howl was heard, as we all knew that Tsubasa was not far.

It did not take long for the rain to start pouring down on all of us, as Tsubasa's wolves jumped from the woods and start attacking the humans, and once that happened we all heard my father's howl, and so the battle began.

I ran out of my hiding spot and bit into the neck of a solder, as I ripped out his throat I quickly went for the next target. I dug my fangs into the shoulder of a brown wolf, as I threw them to the ground and was able to dig my fangs into its throat and rip it out all before the poor wolf even knew what was happening.

I soon saw a human trying to stab me with his sword, as I quickly moved out of the way of his attack, and jumped on him. Making him fall to the ground and be for he could even react I dug my fangs into his throat ripping it out.

I could hear whimpers of pain from wolves on both sides, but the humans screams of pain felt like they were ripping off my ears.

I kept moving through the battle killing any wolf or human that got in front of me.

………………………………............................................................

I was ripping out the throat of yet another human, as I saw Himeko's father was off of his horse and was fighting my father. I ran forward and hoped that I could get to my father in time. I could see he was injured and he was not moving with ease like he normally would while in a fight.

I was almost to him when I was tackled by a light brown wolf. The wolf was trying to dig his fangs into my throat, as I went and dodged his attacks, and then dug my fangs into the side of his thick neck. He growled, as he pulled away and was trying to get free, but I dug deeper until I could taste blood in my mouth. I quickly released him and before he had time to move I dug my fangs right into his throat and ripped it out.

His limped dead body landed over me, as I managed to get out from under his heavy lifeless body.

Once I was out I heard a man yell and looked to see my father had Himeko's father on the ground. He went and dug his fangs into that mans neck and ended it all. I slowly walked over to him when I saw that he wasn't moving. He had just killed the man in charge of the humans and ended part of the fight, and yet he wasn't moving to find Tsubasa and end the other.

_"Dad?"_ I calmly said, as I was at his side now.

_"Chikane…get away!"_ His voice was soaked with pain, as his eyes shot opened.

He started growling loudly as he looked over at me. I slowly backed away, as I saw that his normal golden eyes filled with wisdom and warmth were now filled with a thirst for blood. Much like Tsubasa's eyes or the eyes of a crazed wolf, as his growling grow louder I felt my body tense and I began to growl back at him.

He soon backed away and ran off into the woods leaving the battle behind him.

'What's going on?' I thought, as I looked at Himeko's father's lifeless body.

I started to smell around it and backed away when I smelled something terrible, as I soon remembered Himeko showing me a plant that smelt that bad.

'Himeko said that plant was a poison…that who ever were crazy enough to even touch it let alone eat it would go mad. They would go crazy and lose themselves completely until they eventually die from the poison. She said her father started using it after I bit him that way, if another wolf ever bit him again they would pay for it.' I thought, as I ran after my father.

I needed to find him and help him some how.

I already knew the battle was almost done I could see that we had won this, and so I needed to make sure my father would be alright.

'Dad!' I thought, as I picked up my speed and was starting to track him by his scent.

………………………………............................................................

**Meanwhile in the caves.**

_"Mom? Are you alright?" _

Azumi asked, as both Himeko and she noticed that the older she-wolf looked to be in pain.

All the pups were fast asleep, as they both were at Mayumi's side.

_"Some things wrong…with Satoru. Some thing is wrong…he is in so much pain. I have to go to him…you two stay here."_

Mayumi calmly said, as she headed from the entrance of the cave.

_"I'm going with you." _

They both looked, as Himeko went to the older she-wolves side.

_"I can feel that some thing is wrong with Chikane…I might not be any help, but… I want to be by her side, if she is in pain."_

Himeko's voice sounded shy, as they both looked like they would be laughing, if they were all humans.

Mayumi went and rubbed her muzzle into Himeko's golden fur.

_"Very well…let's hurry." _

She calmly said, as Azumi went and rubbed her muzzle into both her mother's mid-night black fur and Himeko's golden fur.

_"Both of you be careful." _Azumi calmly said, as both Himeko and Mayumi left the cave and started running to find their mates.

**………………………………****............................................................**

**O no things aren't looking so good for Chikane's father. Will Chikane be able to help him? Or will he turn on her and his mate? What if he tries to hurt Himeko? What will Chikane do? You'll have to keep reading to find out ^-^ **

**(Please review ^-^)**

**sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone letting you know that this is last chapter for 'wolf' ^-^ **

**I hope you all like how I end it and thank you so much for reading and reviewing my stories ^-^**

**Enjoy ^-^**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I stopped running and froze, as I quickly looked away.

My father had found Tsubasa and from the looks of it his blood family as well, but the way he killed them was enough to even make me feel sick.

'Dad…' I thought, as I looked around and saw he was no where nearby.

I loud howl soon filled the air, as I ran off.

'That was Daisuke…we won the fight, but that means everyone is going to meet up at our spot…my dad can't go there or he might.' I thought, as I pushed my legs to go faster to find my father before he killed our whole pack.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I soon saw him running, as I went and jumped on his back tackling him to the ground. Once he had hit the ground I quickly got off his back and was standing in his way, as I started lightly growling at him. He stood up on all fours, as his growls were louder then mine.

_"Dad it's me…snap out of it!" _I yelled, as I tried to make a mental link with him.

For the first time in my life I was unable to make a mental link to him…I couldn't hear him at all. His golden eyes narrowed, as I felt I was looking at a killer like Tsubasa and not my father. His growls grew louder, as he started showing me his huge fangs.

I narrowed my now cold royal blue eyes, as I went and lowered myself to the ground letting my growls grow louder, as I too started showing him my fangs.

'Sorry dad…but I can't let you get by. You're going to have to kill me, before you get to the others.' I thought, as he started to slowly walk.

I slowly followed, as we started circling each other. He went and lunged at me, as I let him get close enough to almost dig his fangs in and then I moved away. I had to make sure not to bite him, since his blood had the poison and I did not want to end up going crazy again.

'All I can do is keep him here…but how long will that last before I start to get tired…' I thought, as he came out me again and I quickly moved out of his way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He dug his fangs into my shoulder and threw me down to the ground, as he pinned me underneath his huge body. I was exhausted from all the dodging I had done, and I felt it take its toll on my body. I couldn't move even if I wanted to and I wanted nothing more then to get away from the pain his fangs were causing me.

I let out a soft whimper, as he slowly pulled his fangs out and then dug them into my left leg. I yelped, as I tired to get away from him. My body on the other had was in to much pain to move, as I softly whimpered again closing my eyes tightly, still trying to get away.

I soon picked up the scent of two familiar she-wolves, as I started growling at my father when I felt him release my leg and move away. It was my mother and my Himeko he was starting to growl at, as he set his sights on the two new she-wolves.

_"Chikane…!"_

I heard both of their voice yell, as they entered my mind.

_"Run away…you have to get away from him! Now…!" _

I yelled at both of them, but I could see neither one were going anywhere.

_"Himeko go to Chikane…I'll get Satoru to come after me…" _

_"Mom you can't bite him…dad was poison! You can't get any of his blood in you!" _

I yelled warning my mother of my father's condition.

_"Thank you for telling me…but I've fought with Satoru enough to know how to attack without piercing his flesh. Rest Chikane and leave this to me… Himeko take care of Chikane."_

She calmly ordered both me and my Himeko, as Himeko run over to me.

My dad saw that and was growling at her, but soon his attention was on my mom when he heard her started growling at him loudly. Her normally smooth mid-night black fur was ruffled up, as she narrowed her warm royal blue eyes and started showing her fangs at my father.

He slowly walked away from me and was starting to circle my mother, as Himeko was now at my side.

_"Chikane we both have to change into human form, so I can better treat you." _

Himeko's sweet voice was filled with fear and panic, as I slowly closed my eyes.

It was harder to do since my body was alright pushed beyond its limits while I was dodging my dad, but I managed to change into my human form and when I opened my eyes their was my Himeko in her beautiful human for. I was glad that our cloths still appeared this time even though we left them behind at the cave, as she went and started looking at how bad my wounds were.

"Himeko…your father poisoned my dad with that one herb…the one you told me made you go crazy, if you ate it…"

I stopped, as she went and was trying to bandage up my wounds with the ripped off sleeves of her chihaya.

"My dad did this…."

She sounded sad, as she lowered her head to me.

"I guess it was his last gift to us…"

I softly teased, as I managed to lightly laugh.

"Himeko…is there an antidote to the poison?" I asked, as she kept wrapping the cloth around my wounded shoulder and arm.

"Let me think….."

She said, as she finished tying the cloth around my shoulder and was starting to wrap my arm.

"There is…but I don't think your going to like how it has to be transferred…"

She quietly finished her sentence, as she lowered her head to me.

"How…?" I asked, as she finished tying the cloth on my arm.

"You'll see…I'll be right back Chikane. So please stay right here and rest…I can't clean your wounds right now, so if you move around to much your going to make them worse." She said, as she closed her eyes and slowly changed back into the beautiful golden furred she-wolf.

"Himeko what are you planning?" I asked, as she went and licked my check.

_"Rest Chikane and leave this one up to me…it's my turn to help you."_

Her sweet voice calmly said, as it entered my mind.

"Alright you win this time…good luck Himeko."

I managed a light smile, as she licked my check once more and ran off into the woods.

I looked over at my mother and father fighting, as I waited for Himeko to return, and hopefully for her to be able to stop my father, before he ended up killing my mom and his mate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My father had pinned my mother under him, as I heard my mom whimper when he dug him fangs into her shoulder.

'Mom…!' I thought, as I looked around and found a nearby rock.

I grabbed it and threw it right at my father, and once he felt it hit his neck he released my mother and was growling at me. He narrowed his now killer golden eyes, as he slowly started walking back over to where I was. I froze, as I waited for him to finish me off.

"Hey wolf you think you would at lest be able to beat one of your own kind!"

A familiar voice yelled, as I looked and saw Reiko and Korona standing in front of me.

"Reiko…Korona…why are you still here?" I asked.

"Kazuki went back…but we wanted to kill the bastard that killed Souma, but you already did. So we thought we would at lest thank you for that and tell you that you won, and we will never bother you again. It looks like it was a good thing we wanted to thank you, or you would be wolf food right now." Reiko teased, as my fathers growls grew louder and he started to show his bloody fangs at us.

"It shouldn't be this hard to kill one wolf…even if he is an alpha."

Korona noticed, as she looked over at me.

"You can't kill him…he is my dad. He is poisoned right now and we have to keep him here until Himeko comes back with the antidote." I calmly explained, as they both looked at each other.

"Alright this will make up for you killing the wolf that killed Souma and for finally freeing us to go home." Reiko calmly said, as she went and glared at my father.

She let her fangs come out, as she returned his growls with some of her own.

I lightly laughed, as I nodded my head to them both.

"That sounds far…and don't take this the wrong way, but after this please don't come back." I teased, as they both nodded in agreement.

My father went and lunged at both of them, as Reiko went and got right in front of him. She caught him in her arms and threw him back; as he flew back he soon landed on all fours a few feet away.

"Man your dad is really heavy!"

Reiko went and flashed away.

Korona stood right in front of me, as she let her fangs come out and started growling at my father. He went and lunged forward once again, but was stopped by Reiko who flashed right on top of him back. She quickly wrapped both of her arms around his neck and made him start running around. I saw she was going to dig her fangs in, but stopped and instead she dug her long nails into my fathers thick shoulders, as he went and started trying to get her off.

"Korona… Could you please see how my mom is doing?" I asked, as the other vampire saw the other she-wolf.

She nodded to me and ran over there so fast she looked just like Reiko did when she flashed. She was at my mother's side and treating her, before I even had time to blink. I soon returned my attention to the fight, as my father started ramming Reiko into nearby trees and stones.

'Hurry Himeko…I don't know how much longer we can keep him here.' I thought, as I was forced to watch the fight from the sidelines.

Once Korona took care of my mom she too joined the fight, as the two vampires looked to be having a hard time at keeping my dad at bay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Later...**

**Night… **

It was now night, as I saw my dad pin Reiko to the ground. Korona was extremely hurt and was unable to move, as my dad lowered his head and was going to dig his fangs into Reiko's throat.

_"Hey…!" _

I growled, as he slowly lifted his head and looked at me.

I changed back into my wolf form, as I started growling at him. I narrowed my eyes and showed him my fangs, as he growled at me and released Reiko. He slowly started walking towards me, as I saw he was starting to look weaker.

His bronze fur was covered in both his own blood and that of the people he was attacking or killed. His huge fangs had blood dripping off, as he narrowed his golden eyes that still looked crazed.

_"We still have a fight to finish."_

I growled, as I saw a hint of amusement in his eyes.

_"You can understand me…dad if you can understand me then why are you not trying to stop!" _

This time I saw nothing in his eyes, as he was getting ready to attack me. I lowered myself and got ready for him, as I was preparing to move out of the way. He went and lunged forward, as I was going to move, but my whole body tensed up and froze me in my tracks.

I went and closed my eyes getting ready for the pain of his fangs digging into my body.

After awhile of feeling nothing I slowly opened my eyes and was frozen with fear.

"Sorry it took me so long Chikane, but…I got the antidote."

Himeko smiled, as she was in her human form right in front of me.

My father had dug his fangs deep into her shoulder, as I felt my blood start to boil.

My growls grew louder, as I went and was going to lunge at him.

"Chikane no…it's alright…"

Himeko closed her eyes, as my father dug his fangs deeper until I saw her blood start to stain her chihaya.

_"What are you saying Himeko? This is not alright I'm going to get him off of you right now!" _

I growled angrily at my father, as I narrowed my eyes to him.

"No Chikane…he can not be moved yet… He'll pull away when the antidote starts working…I told you, you wouldn't like how it has to be transferred." She managed to explain, as I tried to calm down.

I wasn't too happy with watching and waiting for my dad to release my mate, but I couldn't move him no matter how much I wanted to. After all if I did lunge at him his fangs would have ripped out of Himeko's shoulder harming her more, and then there is the chance that he drags her along for the ride. I waited and hated the way my whole body was still so tense, as I kept growling at my dad.

I slowly stopped when I noticed his golden eyes slowly returning back to their normal warmth, as he slowly released Himeko's shoulder and backed away from her. I quickly closed my eyes and changed into my human form, as I went in front of her just in time to catch her in my arms. I laid her head on my lap, as I ripped the sleeve off of my chihaya and started wrapping it around Himeko's wound in order to stop the bleeding.

_"What have I done……?" _

I heard my father's voice enter my mind, as I looked to see he had backed away and lowered his head.

_"I am so sorry….to all of you! I didn't….I couldn't…"_

He stopped, as he went and lifted up his head and let out the saddest howl I had ever heard in my life.

'Dad…' I thought, as all the anger I had before was now painful sadness.

He slowly stopped, as my mother went and rubbed her muzzle into his bronzed blood stained fur. I ended the link to my father, as I let them talk amongst themselves. I looked down at Himeko who slowly opened her eyes and weakly smiled at me.

"So…did it work…or did I die and this is heaven?" She weakly teased, as I lightly laughed.

"It worked Himeko…thank you. Thank you for saving my dad…"

I smiled, as I leaned over and placed a kiss on her warm forehead.

"Your welcome…besides I want to still get to know him, after all he is apart of your family."

"No…he is apart of our family."

I smiled, as her face turned into a light blush and she returned my smile with one of her own.

"That's right I almost forgot." She softly said, as she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

I smiled, as I let her rest, after all the battle was finally over and we all had won.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Years later… **

_"I got you Takara!"_

A happy voice yelled, as the newly turned yearling she-wolf tackled the still, but almost yearling pup she-wolf to the ground. The older she-wolf went and rubbed her muzzle into her younger sister's warm golden fur, as she went and licked her sister's muzzle.

Takara looked up at her older sister with her warm playful violet eyes, as she went and rubbed her muzzle into her sister's soft mid-night black fur.

_"No fair Keiko you always win at night." _

She happily responded, as Keiko looked at her little sister with her warm royal blue eyes.

_"Sorry Takara…but I thought you liked having mommies fur color."_

She teased, as she slowly got off of the pup.

_"I do." _

She happily said, as she stood up and rubbed her muzzle into her sister's fur once again.

_"I see Keiko won again."_

Both of the she-wolves looked at the trees, as Himeko and I came out of the shadows. Our favorite thing to do was watch our daughters from the shadows, because they never seem to sense that we are there.

_"Mom…! Mommy…!" _

They both happily yelled, as they ran over to us.

_"Were you both out for another night run?" _

Keiko asked, as Takara went and rubbed her muzzle into Himeko's fur.

_"We woke up and saw our daughter had run off again, and then we saw how beautiful a night it was. So we decided to go for a walk, but it looks like we got lucky and found you both."_

I teased, as Keiko went and rubbed her warm muzzle into my fur.

_"Sorry mom we didn't mean to worry you, but…we saw how nice it was and the weather is perfect for night tag and we didn't want to wake you." _

Keiko's voice sounded calm and warm, as she slowly pulled away.

_"Sorry mom…but now that you both are awake. Do you want to play with us?" _

Takara asked, as she went over to me and rubbed her muzzle into my fur.

Takara inherited more then just Himeko's looks, but also her shy nature and her sweet kind voice.

_"Yes play with us…please mommy and mom…it'll be fun to be able to try catching you both this time." _

Keiko softly asked, as Himeko licked her ear and I did the same to Takara.

_"Alright and lets see if you two really can find us this time."_

I happily said, as they looked over at Himeko.

_"So should we start running or should you?"_

Himeko warmly asked, as both of their eyes light up with joy.

_"You start running and we'll look for you." _

They both happily yelled, as they pulled away and closed their eyes.

Himeko went and rubbed her face into my fur, as we both took off running into the woods we called home and waited for our daughter to find us.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_(After we won everything fell into place._

_ Reiko and Korona returned to where ever they came from and haven't returned just like they said they would. _

_My dad does not feel as badly about what happen_ed_, but he still looks at us with sadness in those warm eyes. _

_My parents both are watching over the pack and of course keeping the peace._

_ Otoha has a mate now and he is really nice, and she is going to be a happy mother soon. _

_Azumi and Daisuke have their hands full with Kohana their only daughter and their two sons Ryo and Kaito, but they are both still happy. _

………………………………..................................................................

_(Both Himeko and I are happy to see our daughters have no trace of their fathers at all._

_ It's almost as if they had no fathers at all, they do not act like them, they took after us in looks and we can't even smell any trace of Girochi or his brother on them._

_ Once our daughters were pups and could take on a human form we decided to leave my families pack and start our own little pack. _

_We still visit both the pack and Himeko's mother, who is the ruler of the kingdom now that Himeko's father is dead. _

_Our lives are peaceful and happy, and we hope that it will stay like this for the rest of our life time and that of our daughter's.) _

**-THE END **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So how did I do? What do you guys think? ^-^**

** (Please review)**

** sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE ^-^ **


End file.
